A Little of This, A Little of That
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: A series of weird, wacky, silly, random drabbles involving various characters and possibly various genres. Current drabble: Caught
1. Chapter 1

I'm suddenly in a drabble-kinda mood. The random stuff that's suddenly popped into my head won't fit anywhere else. None of them are related unless i make mention otherwise. This is the kind of stuff that comes out of my head late at night.

* * *

**I Win**

Death. Destruction. That's what was in this carrier now. And _he_ was the one who had caused it all.

His dark hair fluttered in the wind as he stood on the deck of the grounded ship. It had been a good day. _A very good day_.

He had not fought so hard in any of his battles as he had been fighting in the past month. And this time—_he had won!_

He stood there recalling the past month with a little pride, a grin crossing his face. He had spent much of the past four-plus weeks doing a recon, preparing for the final battle. He sought out their strengths and weaknesses; the times when they were most active, when they were least active. Oh, yes. He would figure them out. He would lay out the traps and then—_snap!_—he would have them and they would die.

_All of them..._

They may have known every nook and cranny of this ship—but so did he... As a matter of fact, he knew her every nook and cranny better than any of _them_.

Every room was a mess; their rooms; the bridge; the hangar. But that didn't matter. He could fix her up and use her again. That was no problem. She would fly.

But at least..._they were gone_.

Gone from his life. He was finally rid of those thorns in his side. _And he felt good_.

Yes, he had destroyed every last one of them. They were dead. Gone for good. They had had little chance against him.

_He_ had come out victorious this day.

Yes, _he_ was the victor.

Yes, he, Stork, had eliminated every last cockroach that had been scurrying around his precious _Condor _for the past thirty days.

_Today was a very good day, indeed_.

_**fin**_

Bet ya didn't see that coming. Stork would say I have mindworms.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea where this one was going to go. I wasn't going to use names but it works better with them.

**Whatever Floats Your Boat**

"Not enough buoyancy," he grumbled, flicking the half-sunken ship with his fingers. "The wood's too heavy? I used too much? Too much glue maybe?"

He sighed as the small ship bobbed through the water. He had worked on the ship most of the day. Fortunately, there had been no battles to fight, nothing much to do at all, really. He could do something useful to his cause, but he had already done enough of that yesterday. He deserved some time to himself. There had been nothing to interrupt him. So having that time to himself, he decided to build a model ship—that's supposed to float on water. Not too many of those on Atmos. Sometimes—okay, more than sometimes—he wished that vast amounts of water filled the gaps between terras, rather than air...and the Wastelands.

He had constructed the ship out of some...kind...of...wood. He wasn't sure what kind of wood it was (which was probably why it was half-sunken). Once completed; bow to stern; mast to rudder; sails and crow's nest...and dried...and sprayed with a water-proof sealant...he ran to the bathroom and filled the tub with water.

The ship floated rather well for a few seconds and then started to slowly sink as it floated towards the other end of the tub.

"Arr, me ship is half-sunk, but still she floats," he said in his best pirate voice, flicking the stern. "Ha, ha... No matter what ye do to her, ye can't sink her." The bow of the ship hit the end of the tub, promptly capsizing and sinking completely. "Arr, me spoke too soon." He gargled the last two words as the ship sank.

He turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Having fun?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Aye... However, me ship just sank off the coast of Zaragoza."

"Zaragoza?"

"Perhaps me had too much treasure on board."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to go now and leave you to play with your...toy. You know, she's going to kill you for using _her_ bathroom."

He grinned to himself as she walked out. He stared at the ship lying on the bottom of the tub. He grabbed the soap, looking back and forth at it and the ship. He plunged the soap into the water.

"Eer in zee sea of Zaragoza, we zearch for zee zunken sheep of zee legendary pirate, Captain Tortuga..."

"Dark Ace! What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Zere is a legend told of zee pirate sheep. Many people believe it eez haunted by zee angry spirit of Zaragoza's Queen Zuckszeefunoutofeveryting."

_**fin**_

It was just funnier with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll think of one ending and end up with something different. This is definitely funnier than my first idea for this one.

**It'll Definitely Be A Surprise**

"No!" Finn yelled, grabbing hold of the doorframe. "No, no, no...!"

"Come on, Finn," Aerrow said, pulling on the blond's waist.

"I said...No!"

Growing too tired to pull any longer, the redhead let go and fell backwards onto the floor. Finn squealed in victory and ducked into his room, closing the door and locking it.

Aerrow huffed. "This is ridiculous."

"Any luck?" Piper asked, walking up to him.

"Well, I almost got him entirely out of his room."

Piper knocked on the door. "Finn."

"Go away."

"You're gonna have to come out sooner or later."

"I prefer later."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"You can't stay in your room forever, Finn," Aerrow said, now standing next to Piper.

"Yes I can."

"Finn, it's not _that_ bad," Aerrow said, trying to reassure the sharpshooter.

"Yes it is."

Aerrow looked at Piper. "I wish Junko would hurry up and fix our sky-rides." He pushed the intercom button on the panel next to Finn's door. "Hey, Stork. Can you override the lock on Finn's door?"

"Working on it," the Merb replied.

All three Storm Hawks fell silent. Then there was the sound of a lock unlatching. The two stepped into Finn's room.

"Ahhh!" yelled Finn, jumping onto his bed and grabbing his hockey stick along the way.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the hockey stick?"

"Terra Edmontonia. The Oilers are doing really good this year."

"Hey, guys," Junko's voice crackled over the intercom. "Our rides are ready to go."

"Thanks, Junko," Aerrow replied.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Junko?"

"Does Finn still look—"

"Ahhh! Shut up!"

"Finn," Piper said in a scolding manner.

"Come on, Finn," Aerrow said. "We need to get going."

"You go." Finn folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "This is all Piper's fault."

Piper glared. "You volunteered."

"I didn't know it would get stuck to me."

"Neither did I."

"Or that I would end up looking like _him_."

"I didn't know it would last so long."

"This is why you shouldn't've mixed the chroma stone with that stupid enhancer stone you found."

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"Look, Finn. Piper didn't know the band would stick to your wrist. Or that you would end up looking like..."

"Dark Ace," Finn finished. "I look like I could be his kid."

"Or at least his little brother," Stork's voice crackled over the intercom.

Finn growled.

The enhanced chroma stone, which had been attached to a leather wristband, had given him the appearance of having raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Well, we did want to surprise the Cyclonians," Piper said. "It'll definitely be a surprise."

Finn growled. "Funny."

_**Finn**_

_(That's not funny either.)_I wonder what their reaction would be if that did happen. Not to mention Dark Ace's. I can hear the mini-me jokes now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I just can't help myself. I could turn this into a running gag.

**I'll Never Hear The End Of It**

"There they are," Aerrow said, looking through Stork's peepers, which were hanging around Piper's neck, at the Talon camp.

"Aerrow!"

He looked at Piper. "Oh, sorry." He let go of the peepers. "You guys ready?"

"No," Finn replied, frowning, his arms folded across his chest.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Would you get over it already."

Finn still looked like a mini version of Dark Ace. Aerrow had even managed, with Junko's help, to give the sharpshooter a haircut to match the Talon Commander's.

"Yeah, well, _you_ had to go and let Aerrow cut my hair."

Piper tried not to laugh. The enhanced chroma stone was still going strong and they couldn't get the band off Finn's wrist—short of cutting his hand off. And now the haircut. He really did look like a mini Dark Ace.

The other three stared at Finn...and then burst into laughter. Unfortunately, their loud belly-laughs alerted the Talons to their position.

Hearing footsteps approach, they stopped laughing.

Aerrow looked up. "Uh-oh."

Piper gave a nervous laugh. Junko gulped.

Finn, however, just sat there, frowning, with his arms folded across his chest.

The Talons surrounding them stared at Finn. They were not sure how to react to what they were seeing.

One approached Finn and pressed his index finger against the sharpshooter's forehead.

"You look like Dark Ace," the man said. "What are you, his Mini-Me?"

The comment made everyone, except Finn, burst into laughter.

"What's going on over here?" Dark Ace bellowed, approaching the mirth-filled throng.

The Talon commander pushed his subordinates out of the way. He stared down at three of the Storm Hawks, glaring. Two of his Talons were still snickering. He looked over at them.

"What the...?"

"It's your Mini-Me," Aerrow snorted.

"It's not my fault!" Finn yelled, standing up. "It's Piper's fault! It's her stupid enhanced chroma stone! The stupid thing's stuck to my wrist! And Aerrow had to go and cut my hair!"

Dark Ace stared at him. He stared back.

The rest of the ensemble burst into laughter again. Finn and Dark Ace growled; both turned around and started to stomp off.

"Wait, wait!" yelled Aerrow and one of the Talons. "We gotta get a picture of this!"

"No!" they yelled in reply.

"Yes!"

A couple Talons grabbed Dark Ace and dragged him back. Junko did the same with Finn. The Wallop was a part of the picture—pictures—so that neither Dark Ace nor his Mini-Me would take off.

"I hate all of you," the sorta-twin Dark Aces said.

"Ravess sees this, I'll never hear the end of it."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, at least you can hide from her. I have nowhere to hide from my squad."

"You don't know Ravess."

"What about Cyclonis?"

"She's a fourteen year old girl. What do you think?"

The laughter would cease and they would all go back to their usual routines—uhm, eventually.

_**fin**_

I know I'm going to get hate-mail from Finn and Dark Ace. I think I might try and do one more with Cyclonis, Ravess and Snipe's reactions to seeing the photo. If they're going to genuinely laugh at anything, it'll be that.


	5. Chapter 5

I've created a monster.

**Picture Perfect**

**Part One**

He could hear snickering as he entered the main corridor of the citadel. His squadron had laughed at him the entire trip back to Cyclonia. He could have killed them, but he decided to suck it up and take it like a man.

Everyone had seen the photograph by now. He knew it. He hadn't gone directly to Cyclonis when he had returned; he hung around the hangar for awhile.

He stepped into the throne room. Her back was turned. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. He grumbled and walked towards her. As he drew closer he could hear her muffled snickering.

"So Dark Ace," she said, keeping her back to him. "I hear you—" _snort_ "had a little run-in—" _snort_ "with your very own—" _snort_ "Mini-Me."

She was trying desperately to control herself. But failed miserably. Cyclonis burst into laughter.

Dark Ace growled. "I'm going to my quarters."

"Okay." She fell over into her throne, laughing.

As soon as he was gone, Ravess stepped out of the shadows.

"Is it ready," Cyclonis snickered.

"Oh, yes," the archer replied, grinning broadly.

_to be continued_

This is going to be the death of me. I can hear Dark Ace now.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so mean.

**Picture Perfect**

**Part Two**

Dark Ace slumped into the chair in his quarters, grumbling. He had seen Cyclonis briefly (and she had spent that brief time laughing at him) but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ravess or Snipe.

_They were up to something_.

He sighed. This was only going to get more annoying. They were going to do something to irk him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He wondered how Finn was handling everything. Not that he cared, he just wondered. It couldn't be that bad. The punk was fourteen like his squad mates. _But him_, he was an adult. An adult on the verge of being ridiculed by a kid. And his fellow adults.

"Argh!"

There was a knock at his door, followed by snickering.

"What?" he yelled.

_More snickering_. "Master Cyclonis wishes—" _snickering_ "for you to join her—" _snickering_

"Spit it out!"

"Master Cyclonis wishes for you to join her in the Dining Hall." There was a long pause filled with snickering. "She said you should—" _still with the snickering_ "invite your Mini-Me."

Whoever it was burst into laughter and walked away.

Dark Ace removed all of his armor and laid his sword in his chair. If he was going to kill anyone, it would have to be by manual strangulation.

_to be continued—still _

I'm enjoying the build-up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Picture Perfect**

**Part Three**

Cyclonis, Ravess, Snipe and a number of other Talons were gathered around the long table in the Dining Hall, trying not to burst into laughter.

The chair at the head of the table was empty. Next to the head, situated on each side, sat Ravess (on the left) and Cyclonis (on the right). They were staring at each other, smirking. Seated next to Ravess was Snipe who was waiting, oddly enough, patiently. The rest of the chairs, save two, were occupied by their subordinates.

Suddenly, two Talons burst into the Dining Hall, laughing hysterically. One went to his seat while the other watched for Dark Ace.

"Here he comes," he said, running to his seat.

As the Talon commander entered the room everyone, including Cyclonis, stood. Dark Ace stopped. And stared at them.

"This isn't good," he mumbled.

Cyclonis gestured towards the empty chair. He grumbled a sigh and walked over to the chair and sat down. The rest of the diners followed—except Snipe.

"I'll be right back," he said, running out of the room.

_Just what are they up to?_

"Snipe...!" Dark Ace growled, starting to stand. "Where are you—"

"Sit," Ravess said, yanking him down.

He glared at Cyclonis. "Just what are you up to?"

"Oh, you'll see."

_yep, still being continued_

It's the waiting around that kills me.


	8. Chapter 8

I can see my impending doom.

**Picture Perfect**

**Part Four**

About ten minutes later, give or take, Snipe returned.

"Man," he said panting," I never realized how big this place is."

He stepped just inside the door and stopped. Dark Ace ignored him. He was too busy staring at the out-of-place red cloth at the end of the room. It was clearly covering something.

"What is that?" He said slowly.

Cyclonis grinned and stood up. He looked over at Ravess. It was clear the woman was trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"I'm going to hate this." He turned back to face that t_hing_ in front of him.

Cyclonis gestured towards the two Talons sitting at the opposite end of the table. They jumped up snickering and pulled the cloth down.

Dark Ace sank into his chair, narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, and glared. For what stood before him was a blown-up photo of him and Finn—with a little editing.

All of the Talon commander's armor had been removed and the photographees were now decked-out in pirate outfits. Junko, who had been left in the photo, was grinning broadly, while Dark Ace and his Mini-Me looked like they were ready to go on a murderous rampage. A picture of Dark Ace's model ship had been superimposed in the background. Snipe ran over to the huge photo and sat the model ship in front of it and quickly sat down.

"Gah!"

Dark Ace sat straight up, ready to throttle someone.

Everyone burst into laughter.

The Talon commander sank back down into his seat.

"I think you should leave it in here," Ravess said to Cyclonis.

"Not a bad idea," Cyclonis replied.

Dark Ace growled. "I hate all of you."

_one more for Picture Perfect_

The Cyclonians have a little surprise for Dark Ace's Mini-Me.


	9. Chapter 9

The final installment for Picture Perfect.

**Picture Perfect**

**Part Five**

Five of the six Storm Hawks sat out on the deck of the anchored _Condor_—laughing. Finn had locked himself in his room again.

They had just received a "special" delivery from Cyclonia.

"I can't believe she did that," Aerrow laughed.

They look exactly alike," Piper giggled.

"But they took me out," Junko said, saddened.

"At least you'll be spared the humiliation," Stork said, grinning.

Radarr cackled.

"Come on," Aerrow said, "we gotta give this to Finn."

Aerrow dashed off the deck, through the hangar and up to the second level with the others trying to keep up. He waited by the bridge for them. As soon as they were all there, they walked down the corridor to Finn's room.

He knocked on the, uhm, _blond's?_ door.

The door opened. "What? Do you want?" Dark Ace, Jr. said, annoyed.

"This is for you?" Aerrow said, snickering.

Finn took the package. "To Dark Ace's Mini-Me, from your friends on Cyclonia." He grimaced.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph. He stared at it, narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

The photo had been edited. Junko had been removed and the photo had been cropped so that he and Dark Ace were standing right next to each other. All of Dark Ace's and his armor had been removed; both of them were dressed entirely in black.

_Man, we really do look alike. However..._

"You are _all_ evil."

Finn closed the door. He heard them burst into laughter.

"Laugh while you can Sky Knight," he said to himself. "This isn't over."

He snapped the band off his wrist and laid it down. He immediately changed back to his normal appearance.

"Now, it's your turn."

_**fin**_

Uh-oh. Finn's up to something. And he figured out how to get the band off.

The picture is different because they wouldn't get the pirate reference. That was for the Talon's amusement.

Now, what shall I concoct next?


	10. Chapter 10

Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye.

Four and twenty _wackos_ baked in a pie...

**Ferocious Beast**

"Get away! Get away!" she yelled.

She would run as fast as she could down the corridor, but it always caught up to her.

She tried to hide from it. But it always found her.

She huddled on her bed, pulling the sheets up over her head. It was in her room. She could hear it.

She peeked out from underneath her covers. She saw it.

There, sitting on her bed. Staring at her. With..._those eyes._

She screamed and bolted off her bed and out of her room.

She ran down the corridor, screaming.

It followed.

She stopped in front of his quarters.

"Help me!" The door opened. "Save me!" she yelled, grabbing his arm.

"From what?" he said.

"It..."

He stared at her, dragging her out into the corridor.

"There's nothing out here," he said, shaking her off his arm.

"Where'd it go?"

She looked up and down the corridor.

Then they heard it. They turned to the open door and looked down.

"Master, it's just a—"

"Ferocious Beast!" she screamed and ran down the corridor.

"Kitten."

He sighed and reached down to pick the orange tabby up.

"You're kinda cute."

He took the kitten into his quarters.

The Talon commander smiled. "I think I'll call you...Little Ace."

_**fin**_

Me thinks there be mindworms in me brain.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are

Born to be weird

We're the wackos of the universe

**They Won't Get Me**

_They're coming. I know they are. They'll be here soon. _

_It's inevitable._

_There's no stopping them._

_I know what they want. They want me._

_But they won't get me._

_They think I'm weak. They think I can't handle what they have planned for me._

_They're wrong._

_I'm prepared this time._

He hid in the closet. He could hear footsteps. He peered through the slits in the door and watched them walk past.

"He'll never know what hit him," one of them said.

"This'll be even better than last time," another said.

"He's really gonna get it this time," yet another stated.

He gulped.

_Be of good courage. I can do this. _

_They will not get me this time. No way. I'll be the one to get them._

As soon as the footsteps were gone, he slipped out of the closet and walked quietly down the corridor, weapons in hand.

He stopped on front of the closed door. He couldn't hear anything, but he knew they were in there.

_They think they're going to get me. But I have news for them._

The door opened. It was dark, but that didn't bother him. He was prepared.

"I know you're in here," he said, weapons at the ready. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

He crept around silently, flashlight searching the room.

He reached out and turned on the light. He gasped. There it was. All of it.

"They didn't," he breathed.

_But where are they?_

"Happy birthday, Stork!"

"Eep!"

Stork jumped, his weapons clanking to the floor.

They all looked up. Stork was hanging from a light fixture.

"Gotcha Stork," Junko said.

Stork sighed. "You won't get me next year," the Merb said, shaking his fist.

Finn smirked. "That's what you said last year."

"I promise you, it won't happen again."

Junko looked at the table. "Can we have cake now?"

_**fin**_

I don't think Stork would take a surprise party very well.


	12. Chapter 12

I know I have mindworms.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part One**

Finn yawned as he stared at the chroma stone band sitting on the shelf next to his old crossbow. He grinned evilly to himself.

"Today's the day," he said, snapping the band back on his wrist. "Dark Ace, Jr. will have his revenge."

There was a knock at his door. He pulled his shirt sleeve down and opened it.

"Hey, Finn," Aerrow said slowly. "I see the stone's still going strong."

"Yeah, well, those enhancer stones of Cyclonis' are pretty powerful."

Aerrow looked past him to the wall. The picture of him and Dark Ace was pinned to it.

"I see you kept the photo."

Finn shrugged. "Gotta admit. It is funny."

"You're taking this pretty well."

Though their amusement over it had passed, Aerrow was still surprised with Finn's reaction.

Finn shrugged again.

"Well, anyway, Stork intercepted a transmission. Seems the Talons are on this terra up north. We're gonna do some recon." Finn grinned at him. Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I'm cool," Finn said, walking past the Sky Knight. "So, how 'bout that recon?"

_He's playing this way too cool. He's up to something._

_to be continued_

And the madness continues.


	13. Chapter 13

Stork agrees. I have mindworms.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Two**

"There they are," Aerrow said, looking through Stork's peepers, which were around his neck.

Piper had learned from last time.

"Dark Ace is there. And he's not wearing his armor. Weird."

"Oh, yay. I get to see my daddy," Finn said in mock joy.

They stared at him.

"What?"

"Look, we'll find a way to get it off after the recon," Piper said.

_Oh, little do you know, Piper._

"Come on, guys." Aerrow gestured toward the Talon camp.

They moved quietly along the tree-line, keeping their eyes on the camp.

They moved in from behind. As they got closer...

_CRUNCH!_

Aerrow looked down. He had stepped on a pile of twigs. Maybe they didn't hear.

"Storm Hawks..."

They all looked up. They were surrounded.

Aerrow grinned. "Hey, guys."

_yep. this one's goin' for awhile_

I wonder if those are the same Talons as before. If they are, our pals are in for it.


	14. Chapter 14

At some point the silliness will leave. But "some point" could be months from now, for all I know.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Three**

The four Storm Hawks stood up.

"You know, you're not doing very well with recon of late," one Talon said.

"What's going on now?"

Dark Ace pushed his Talons out of the way. He looked at the Storm Hawks. His eyes focused on Finn. He frowned.

"Hey, Dad!"

Everyone, except Dark Ace, burst into laughter. The Talons walked away. It was useless being there when they were laughing so hard.

The Talon commander turned his back, grumbling.

Finn stared at Aerrow.

_Perfect. He's distracted._

Finn snapped the band off, changing back to his normal appearance.

"Oh, Aerrow," he said, dangling the band.

The Sky Knight looked up. "Finn?"

Before Aerrow could react any further Finn lunged for him.

Unfortunately, he tripped over Piper's leg and plowed into Aerrow. With no time to react, Dark Ace was plowed into by both of them and the three of them toppled to the ground.

In the midst of the chaos the band snapped onto a bare wrist.

_But who's wrist?_

_doncha hate it when writer's leave you hangin'_

You'd think Finn would go after Piper. I think he's scared of her.


	15. Chapter 15

I blame Sonic Writer for all of this.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Four**

The three of them sat up, shaking their heads. Finn looked down at his wrists. No band. He looked at Aerrow. Still Aerrow. Then who...?

"Uh-oh," Finn said, turning to Dark Ace.

The man grumbled as he stood up, dusting himself off.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Uh, Sir," one Talon began.

Everyone began snickering, except him and...

"This is not funny," Aerrow said.

He looked over at Aerrow.

A Talon ran out from a tent and handed his commander a mirror. He looked at his reflection.

_Red hair, green eyes. Oh, for the love of..._

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, letting the mirror drop to his side.

He stared at Aerrow. The boy lifted the man's wrist. The band with the chroma stone was attached. He glared at Finn.

"Oops." The blond gulped. "Heh-heh. I swear I was aiming for Aerrow."

_it's like the Energizer Bunny_

Yes, it is like the Energizer Bunny.


	16. Chapter 16

This thing has eaten my brain.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Five**

Before he could throttle the blond, two of his Talons grabbed him as Junko grabbed Aerrow.

"What are you doing?" Dark Ace growled.

"Let me go Junko."

"Uh, sorry, Aerrow. I can't do that."

"Let go of me!" the Talon commander yelled.

The two Talons sat him down on a rock while another appeared with a pair of scissors and a few other essentials.

"Leave my hair alone!"

"Won't be long, Sir."

Dark Ace yelled through the entire session...which didn't take long.

"Got the camera," a Talon called out.

Their commander tried pulling the band off but failed miserably. So he resorted to the cartoon-esque option of trying to chew his hand off.

"Guess you shoulda wore your armor," Finn said. Dark Ace smacked him on the head. "Ow..."

They dragged the man over to Aerrow and Junko.

"Picture time!"

"No!" the look-alikes yelled.

"Make 'em stay," said a Talon to Junko.

The two look-alikes sighed and stood next to each other. They were not getting out of it.

"Smile for the birdie," the Talon with the camera sang.

The two glared.

"Shut up!"

_wow! those talons are prepared for anything_

I swear those Talons knew this was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Energizer Lithium batteries. Lasts 7x longer in digital cameras--and drabbles.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Six**

He stood in the middle of her throne room as she rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"May I go now?"

She sat up and tried to compose herself. "Yes, you may go."

She looked up at him. And returned to laughing hysterically.

He growled in his throat and walked out.

He stood by the door, leaning against the wall for a moment. He stared at the chroma stone and then began to bang it against the wall.

He stared at it again. Not even a scratch.

He sighed and started walking down the corridor towards his quarters.

As he neared the corridor where his, Ravess and Snipe's quarters were located he could hear snickering and talking, though he couldn't quite make out the words.

He sighed. If only he could figure out how to get the stupid thing off his wrist.

He began pulling on the band as he rounded the corner. Two female Talons walked past him, going the opposite direction.

"Red's definitely your color," one said.

"Love the green eyes," said the other.

They giggled as they walked down the corridor. Dark Ace turned a few shades of red as he continued on his way, desperately trying to get the _stupid thing off his wrist_.

_you think he's red now. just wait 'til he runs into Ravess_

It keeps going and going and going...


	18. Chapter 18

He's coming after me. I know it.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Seven**

He saw Snipe standing outside his quarters, trying desperately not to laugh.

He stared at Dark Ace for a moment.

"You know what you need." _snort_ "One of those sky monkey things like that kid has."

He burst into laughter and quickly slipped into his quarters.

Dark Ace grumbled. He'd get the moron back later.

As he drew closer to his quarters he noticed Ravess standing between her quarters and his talking to a female Talon.

He made it a point not to look at them—especially not Ravess.

As he passed them Ravess said, "See, I told you he'd be even hotter with red hair."

The Talon commander's face flushed so red it nearly matched his hair.

He opened the door to his quarters, but before he could step in Ravess gently grabbed his arm.

"This is for you," she said, handing him an envelope.

She kissed him on the cheek as he took the envelope. _Now his face matched his hair._

He stepped into his quarters without a word and the door closed behind him.

She smiled. _Seriously, he is hotter with red hair._

_embarrassment city_

She's up to something.

(Yes, I'm a total Dark Ace/Ravess shipper. Get used to it.)


	19. Chapter 19

I'm starting to like Dark Ace with red hair like Aerrow's.

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Eight**

Dark Ace walked into his room. He stopped at his dresser and scratched the head of his new kitten, Little Ace. He was up on the dresser playing with the sails of the model ship.

"You're lucky you don't have to deal with all of this."

He tossed the manila envelope onto his bed and stepped into the bathroom.

He stared into the mirror. It reflected an image of him with red hair and green eyes.

_See, I told you he'd be even hotter with red hair._

He grimaced. He tried pulling the band off again. Useless.

He picked up the envelope and opened it. He rolled his eyes at its contents. The picture of him and Aerrow.

He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. On the inside of the left door was a photo of him and Finn, identical to the one that had been sent to the blond. He pinned the one of him and Aerrow next to it. They'd never know.

He looked at the photo pinned above those two. It was a group photo; a photo that included him, him with...

"You guys would think all this was hilarious." He sighed. "If Ravess ever sees this I'll never hear the end of it."

He closed the wardrobe, walked over to the dresser and picked up Little Ace.

He laid down on the bed with his kitten. Little Ace laid down on his chest, curling up.

Dark Ace sighed, petting the kitten. "I wish I had your life."

_i miss my kitty_

Between the kitten and the photos, Ravess would have a field day with him.


	20. Chapter 20

_'Here we come a waffling...'_

**Return Of The Chroma Stone**

**Part Nine**

"You know, I'm not sure which is funnier," Piper said, walking up behind Aerrow.

The Sky Knight had been sitting on the deck of the anchored _Condor_ since breakfast that morning, thinking about the events from two days ago.

A large envelope lay before him. It had been delivered to him just moments ago. He had yet to open it.

"Finn looking like Dark Ace or Dark Ace looking like you."

"Very funny, Piper."

"I'm not sure who looks more like him. You or Finn."

_"Piper!"_

"Okay, okay." She started to walk back to the hangar. "I wonder how long that chroma stone's going to last."

When she was back in the hangar he opened the package.

Inside was a photo of him and Dark Ace. He couldn't help but laugh. They did look alike and both of them looked to be taking it well.

He noticed another package inside with a note attached. It was the chroma stone. He read the note.

_It fell off early this morning. Apparently it's only a twenty-four hour thing. It still works, however. I'm sure you could put it to good use. Now if I can only get Ravess to shut up about my hair. If she knew the truth..._

Aerrow chuckled as he put everything back into the envelope.

"Dark Ace is definitely getting the worse end. I wonder what he meant by 'if she knew the truth.'"

_**fin**_

I can feel a hair story coming. I can also feel the death threats from Dark Ace coming.


	21. Chapter 21

There's an evil penguin in my closet.

**Where Is It?**

He ran through the darkness with only a small light to guide his way.

He had to find it.

He needed it.

The power was out. But that wasn't going to stop him. He wouldn't let it.

He ran from room to room, searching furiously.

"Where is it?" he cried softly.

He heard creaking.

"Eep..."

He let out a light whimper.

He had to find it before..._they...did..._

He couldn't let them find it. That was the worst possible thing that could happen to him.

He darted into another room.

He swept the light around the room. _There! In the corner sitting on a chest._

He ran to it and picked it up.

"There you are," he cried, hugging it.

He heard footsteps approaching.

Suddenly the lights came on.

"Harrier?" one of his squad mates said. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that _your_ plush bunny?"

He stood up straight and in a very dignified voice said, "Yes."

She stared at him.

He glared back. "Not. A. Word."

"Oh, no. Not from me," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Very good." He walked out with great poise.

She grinned.

_**fin**_

If only the Rex GTuardians were as prepared for such indignities as the Talons. If only the Rex Guardians had the audacity.


	22. Chapter 22

A little insanity goes a long way.

**They Will All Bow To Me**

"I have found it," she said triumphantly. "With this I shall rule them all."

She looked at the manuscript before her. It was all there. Everything that she needed to know.

She looked around her lab, making sure she had everything that was required.

"Yes, everything is here," she cackled. "In less than twenty-four hours they will all bow to me."

"What in the world are you doing?" Dark Ace asked, walking in with Ravess.

"No time to talk," Cyclonis said, running from shelf to shelf.

"Okay..."

He and Ravess stood against the opposite wall and watched their master.

"This will bring them all to their knees!" She laughed, maniacally.

The two commanders stared at each other. They shared a look that said, "She has definitely lost her mind."

An hour later Cyclonis held up her creation, a look of great triumph on her face.

"It's a cake," Ravess said as the two commanders approached.

"Not just any cake," Cyclonis said with glee. "With this cake I shall win the bake-off and become the greatest baker ever! I shall rule over all the bakers in Atmos! Muahahaha!"

Ravess and Dark Ace slowly backed up to the door and quickly made a break for it. This was way too creepy.

_**fin**_

The road to stupid is paved with good intentions.


	23. Chapter 23

"EXCITEMENT!"

**A New Look**

He had slipped tranquilizers into their food for dinner. They would be out cold well after dawn.

In the wee hours of the morning he slipped into their sleeping area. He slowly and quietly opened the door.

They were snoozing quietly.

But just to make sure the tranquilizers were still in effect he roughly prodded them with the broom that was sitting next to the door.

_Good. They're still out cold._

He put the broom back and quickly and quietly went to work.

As soon as he was finished he quietly slipped out, closing the door behind him.

Hearing footsteps he quickly made his way outside and climbed high into one of the trees, making himself comfortable on a branch.

A few moments later he heard,

"Hamish! What did you do to my track-beasts?!"

Hamish grinned maniacally as leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "I knew that dye would be good for something."

Inside the prison Mr. Moss growled as he stared at his new _hot-pink_ track-beasts.

_**fin**_

I suppose Mr. Moss whacked Hamish one too many times.


	24. Chapter 24

Can ya guess who they are?

(Not like I made it hard)

**No Strings Attached **

_SKREE..._

_The_ _kid can't possibly screech the strings that loud on an acoustic_, I told myself.

_Yeah, right. That's a good one._

The kid had begged me to teach him to play better when he found out I played. _(This is what I get for playing public venues.) _Though I think his friends begged even more.

I stubbornly refused numerous times but he (and his friends) continued to pester me at every turn. I could've just killed them but they probably all would've come back and haunted me—especially _that girl_.

So I gave in.

WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

What is that thing that Merb blathers about? _Mindworms?_

Yeah, that's it. I have mindworms. I must have mindworms for agreeing_ to teach this kid how to play!_

_SKREE..._

I think my ears are starting to bleed. At least, they feel like they are.

_SKREE..._

Of course, his pals are probably delirious with joy that he's torturing me and not them.

I'm not allowed to kill him, however. _Stupid binding contracts_.

But, oh, they're going to pay. I'm going to teach the kid the most annoying song I know.

_SKREE..._

As soon as I can get the moron _past the screeching!_

_**fin??**_

Yeah, this one definitely warrants a sequel.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't care if she's the ruler of the Cyclonian Empire. She's still fourteen.

**It's So Obvious**

"I will do it."

"Oh, really," she said. "I'd like to see that."

"I'm sure you would, Master," he replied.

"After what she did to you..."

"She's quite deserving of it."

"I'm sure she is."

"You did summon her, yes?"

"Of course I did," she said, grinning. "Like I said, I'd like to see _that_."

Dark Ace turned when he heard the door open.

"You summoned me, Master?" Ravess said, walking in and promptly bowing.

"Yes, I did."

Ravess noticed Dark Ace grinning like an idiot. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," he replied.

"Well?" Cyclonis said.

The archer raised an eyebrow. "Well, wha—"

Before she could finish her sentence Dark Ace had his lips pressed against hers.

Looking shocked at first, Ravess quickly put her arms around Dark Ace's neck. He placed his hands on her waist as they deepened their kiss.

Cyclonis' jaw hit the floor. She stared as their kiss continued. And continued. And contin—

It finally hit her.

"You set me up!" she yelled at them. "You two planned this!"

They looked at her like "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Out, out, out!" she yelled, shoving the two towards the door. "Get out!"

The two commanders stood on the other side of the door, snickering.

"I can't believe you managed to get Cyclonis to dare you to kiss me," Ravess said.

"I can't believe she _did_ dare me to kiss you." He grinned. "You think she would've picked up on it before all of this."

She kissed him on the lips. "I hope Snipe got that picture of her. I really want to see the look on her face."

_**fin**_

An odd payback for whatever Cyclonis may have done but one Dark Ace and Ravess clearly enjoyed.

I need suggestions for an annoying song for Dark Ace to teach Finn for the sequel to _No Strings Attached_.


	26. Chapter 26

Red Rover, Red Rover, can Dark Ace come over?

**Hair Apparent**

**Part One**

He stepped out of the shower, dried off, leaving the towel on his head and put his pants on.

As he went to dry his hair he heard Little Ace meow the "Help me, I'm scared" meow. He stepped into his bedroom to see the kitten up on one of the shelves near the door.

"How'd you get up there?"

As he went to pick the kitten up he tripped over the animal's scratching post and fell into the door, hitting the panel with his elbow and inadvertently unlocking the door.

"Ow..."

It was good that these things happened to him in the privacy of his own room; it spared him a lot of embarrassment. Of course, there were those few times when he first arrived on Cyclonia...

He pushed himself up off the door and picked Little Ace up off the shelf.

He sat the orange kitten on his bed and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair.

He pulled the towel off, tossed it onto the toilet and looked into the mirror.

"Oh, no..." He searched the medicine cabinet with great urgency. "No, no, no...I've gotta have more."

"Dark Ace?"

"Oh, no. Ravess."

_here comes that "to be continued" thing again_

Oh. no. What's wrong with Dark Ace?

Other than the fact that Ravess is just outside his room.


	27. Chapter 27

_Every teacher knows my name. They hear it and go insane..._

**Hair Apparent**

**Part Two**

_An epiphany..._

_Oh, crud! The door's unlocked._

He heard the door open.

"Dark Ace? Are you in the bathroom?"

_Another epiphany..._

_Ah, man... The left door to my wardrobe's still open._

"Yes, I am. What do you want?" he said gruffly, quickly closing the bathroom door.

"Why do you have a kitten?"

"It keeps Cyclonis away." _Man, where is it?_

"Keeps Cyclonis away?"

"Don't ask."

She walked over to his open wardrobe.

"You do know your wardrobes—" She stopped abruptly when she saw the photos. "Well, I see you've kept the photos."

He groaned.

She looked at the photo above the other two. It was a photo of him and the Storm Hawks—_his Storm Hawks_. She hadn't seen that photo before—_for good reason_.

"Dark Ace, why do you have red hair in this photo with your old squadron?"

"No reason." He knocked a few things to the floor. "There you are," he said to himself. "No, no...you can't be empty."

She closed the wardrobe, grinning. She heard more clattering.

"What are you doing in there?"

_the continuing continuation to be continued—continuously _

Dark Ace has issues.


	28. Chapter 28

MONKEYS RULE!!

**Hair Apparent**

**Part Three**

"Nothing. Just looking for something."

_Now, why don't I believe that_, she thought, opening the bathroom door.

He quickly threw the towel back onto his head.

She looked in. "Why are you holding a bottle of black hair dye?"

"Empty bottle," he corrected.

"And why do you still have a towel on your head?" she asked, knowing he wasn't going to answer her first question. "Are you hiding something?"

"No..." he said, staring at her.

"Take the towel off."

"No." He folded his arms across his chest.

_Bad Idea._

She stared at him, a grin crossing her lips.

His eyes widened. "Uh-oh..."

He tried to put his hands on his head to prevent her from removing the towel, but he wasn't quick enough. She grabbed the towel, pulling it off his head.

He stared at her, frowning. She stared back, bug-eyed.

"No way..." she said slowly, dropping the towel. "You're a natural redhead." She paused. "So that's why your hair is red in that picture. Why do you dye it black?"

"Because I _hate_ having red hair," he growled, turning his back to her.

She walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Well, I love your red hair. It makes you even sexier than you already are."

His face flushed, turning almost as red as his hair.

"I think you should leave it like this." She kissed the nape of his neck and ran her hand through his messy hair. "You know, you really should brush it before it dries like this."

_**fin??**_

Who wants to know why Dark Ace hates having red hair?

If you want me to keep going with this I will. However, it will move away from the continuous humor; but it will have funny moments. What I have in mind is kinda sad.


	29. Chapter 29

There are ghosts in my sinuses.

**No Strings Attached: The Sequel**

**Part One**

Dark Ace sat on his Switchblade outside the tavern; grinning evilly to himself. After six torturous days of teaching the blond to play, uhm..._better_, he could now sit back, relax and enjoy his work—sort of. There was no way he was going near the Condor, but that didn't matter. He was sure to here about it later.

He had to admit it; the kid did have some knowledge, albeit _little_ knowledge, but at least he wasn't starting from scratch. He didn't have to teach the kid the basics; the teenager already knew that much.

The kid learned fairly quickly and he had gotten past the screeching by day two. However, the next four days were filled with the torturous sound of the kid begging him to teach him some songs.

He taught the teenager a few of his favorite songs and topped it off with the most annoying song he knew—if it was done right.

He could feel the torture being inflicted upon them now. This was better than beating that punk Sky Knight.

Besides, just about anything else would have required bloodshed of some kind. On his part, at least.

With the song he had taught the blond, _they'd_ probably kill him.

At least the girl would, anyway.

What was her name? Piper?

Well, anyway, he knew this was going to be far more fulfilling than any physical, mental or emotional harm he could ever have done to them.

_Not that he would ever do anything like that._

He knew what real torture was..._and so did his old squad_.

_to be continued in just a little bit_

Dark Ace must have tortured his squad, uh, musically. (I don't know why, but he strikes me as the Finn-type.)

For those of you wanting me to continue "Hair Apparent" I will be continuing it in its own series. I want to keep the humor and silliness going in this one. So be looking for a new drabble series.

That is all.


	30. Chapter 30

Whoo-Hoo! Number 30!

**No Strings Attached: The Sequel**

**Part Two**

Finn had been singing that ridiculous song All. Day. Long.

And Piper was ready to kill him.

Oh, sure, the first few songs were good and Finn was even good. Dark Ace had taught him well.

Except for one little, tiny, _excruciating detail_.

"I'm Henry the Eighth, I am.

"Henery the Eighth I am, I am.

"I got married to the widow next door.

"She's been married seven times before.

"And every man was a Henery—Henery!

"She won't take a Willie or a Sam—no Sam!

"I'm her eighth old man, yes, Henery...

"Henery the Eighth I am, I am...

"Henery the Eighth I am.

"Second verse, same as the first."

Piper screamed.

She couldn't leave the _Condor_ due to a nasty storm and there was no place on the _Condor_ she could hide. It. Was. Everywhere!

And what made it worse... It was so stinkin' catchy.

Stork was in his happy place and Junko had resorted to singing along.

Aerrow was sitting on the floor of the bridge. If it wasn't for his body twitching, Piper would have been sure he was dead. The same held true for Radarr.

.She was very, very close to taking Cyclonis up on her offer.

"And every man was a Henery—Henery!

"She won't take a Willie or a Sam—no Sam!

"I'm her eighth old—"

_CLANG!_

Finn collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Piper stood behind the heap o' Finn with a skillet in her hand. Junko grinned sheepishly and took off for his room.

_Very, very, close. But not quite._

Ah, sweet silence. Now maybe she could do some work in her lab without any disturbances.

"I could get back at Dark Ace for this, but then, it's never been quieter."

_**fin**_

Go Piper! Go Piper!


	31. Chapter 31

_Once you 'POP' you can't stop!_

**The Chroma Stone That Wouldn't Die**

**Part One**

He gasped.

It was empty.

All the sandcakes were gone

And Piper was at the research center.

"Radarr!" Stork yelled. "Where are you?"

He stormed off the bridge in search of the little, uh...the little...whatever Radarr was.

"Come here, you little furball!"

He walked down the corridor, searching for the blue creature. He peered into Aerrow's room. (The door was open.) He noticed the chroma stone band sitting on a shelf across from the door.

He grinned evilly. (Yes, Stork can grin evilly. It's kinda creepy.)

He tiptoed into Aerrow's room, quickly grabbed the band off the shelf and darted out of the room.

He casually walked back onto the bridge and went about his work..._and waited_.

A few minutes later, Radarr strode onto the bridge with Aerrow. Stork didn't act immediately. He would wait _just a little longer_.

"Hear anything from Piper yet?" Aerrow asked.

"No, not yet."

Finn walked onto the bridge, which grabbed Radarr's attention.

_Perfect_.

Stork lunged for Radarr, snapping the band around Radarr's neck.

"Gotcha!"

Radarr yelped.

"What the—"

Aerrow and Finn turned around. They stared at Radarr.

"Well," said Stork. "This was definitely unexpected."

_dun dun DUNNNN!!_

It's like a series of bad horror movies. They just keep coming.

I edited a picture of Dark Ace last night and gave him red hair. He looks good with red hair. I think he should keep it. I also edited one of Finn, giving him black hair and red eyes. It actually works for him.


	32. Chapter 32

A cookie is just a cookie, but Newtons are fruit and cake.

**The Chroma Stone That Wouldn't Die**

**Part Two**

The bridge door opened, but none of them moved.

Piper stepped in. "Hey, guys. What's—" She stopped abruptly when she saw Radarr. "What happened to Radarr?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Aerrow said.

"Is that the chroma stone around his neck?" she asked.

"Yes," Stork said flatly.

"Did you put it on him?"

"He ate all the sandcakes."

Piper glared.

"I thought chroma stones could only change hair and eye color," Finn said. "This one must be on the fritz."

"Well, it could be the enhancer stone," Piper said, trying not to laugh.

The door opened once again and Junko stepped onto the bridge.

"Uh, guys? Why does Radarr have four arms, two tails and two antenna sticking out of the top of his head?" _Silence_. "I mean, I can see why he's dark yellow with orange polka dots, but, uh..."

They all looked at Piper.

She shrugged.

"Wonder how long this's gonna last," Finn said.

_it's like stitch meets ferocious beast—with two tails_

Part three will be in Radarr's pov.

I also have a poll up in my profile. Please vote. It has to do with my next drabble series based on chapters 26-28, for those of you wanting to know why Dark Ace hates having red hair.


	33. Chapter 33

Radarr's about to discover what it's like to be a mutant.

**The Chroma Stone That Wouldn't Die**

**Part Three**

_Yawn_

Man, those sandcakes were good. Stork's gonna be after me for eating them all.

Heh-heh. He'll be yelling for me any moment.

_"Radarr! Where are you?"_

And there it is.

Aerrow looks down at me. I give him my "what?" look. He rolls his eyes and looks back out into the open.

"I wonder what's taking Piper so long," he says.

I shrug. She's in a research center. What do you think?

"Come on, Radarr. Let's go to the bridge. See if Stork's heard anything."

I think somebody likes Piper. Aerrow loves Piper, Aerrow loves Piper. It's a good thing he can't understand me, otherwise he'd probably squash me.

_Whoosh_

Yep, there's Stork at the helm, as usual.

"Hear anything from Piper yet," Aerrow asks.

"No, not yet," Stork replies with a strange air in his voice.

_Sniff_

Something's not right here.

_Whoosh_

Oh, hey, Finn. Oh, wait. He can't hear me. And even if he did he wouldn't—

_Snap!_

"Gotcha!"

"Yip!"

What the—

Why's everyone staring at me?

Quit gawking and tell me why you're staring at me.

_Whoosh_

Okay, Piper, help.

"Is that the chroma stone around his neck?" she asks.

"Yes," Stork replies.

Oh, great. So, do I look like Dark Ace now? Or is it Aerrow?

_Whoosh_

Oh, hey, Junko. Come to gawk?

"Uh, guys? Why does Radarr have four arms, two tails and two antenna sticking out of the top of his head? I mean, I can see why he's dark yellow with orange polka dots, but, uh..."

Say what?!

Okay, I need a mirror. Or a window. That'll work, too.

Oh, this is just messed up. Finn's right. This thing has got to be on the fritz.

"Wonder how long this's gonna last."

Thanks Finn.

You know what? This is kinda cool. I can hold four sandcakes at once.

However, I could do without the polka dots.

_hmm, yeah, there could be at least one more part_

_i'll just hafta figure out what_

I'll figure something out for part four.

Don't forget to vote in my poll. _PA-LEEEESE!!_


	34. Chapter 34

No Merbs were harmed in the making of this story.

**The Chroma Stone That Wouldn't Die**

**Part Four**

A full night had passed and the chroma stone was still in effect.

Aerrow was the last one to walk onto the bridge that morning. Radarr was straddled around the redhead's neck, covering and uncovering the boy's eyes with his top two hands and playing with his face with the other two.

The Sky Knight was not amused. Radarr, however, was enjoying himself immensely.

"I hope this thing wears off soon." Unable to see where he was going, Aerrow walked right "Ow" into the table. "Why is the table on the bridge?"

"Because Piper wanted it on the bridge," Stork said. "And _I _don't argue with Piper."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sissy."

And was promptly elbowed in the gut courtesy of Piper.

Radarr continued to play with Aerrow's face as he sat down at the table.

"I _really_ hope this wears off soon." Radarr jumped onto the table, smacking Aerrow in the face with his tails. "Radarr!"

The animal grinned.

As soon as Piper set the sandcakes down, Radarr grabbed one in each hand and darted off the table.

He climbed up the wall to the ceiling, using one of his secondary hands to hang off a light fixture.

He was on his last sandcake when—_zzz-pop!_—the stone shorted out and all of Radarr's extra appendages disappeared.

"Yip!"

_Plop!_

He landed on Finn's head. "Well, that's the end of that."

"So, how long did that chroma stone last with that enhancer stone?" Aerrow asked casually.

"Almost a week," Piper replied. "But I'll have to do some calculations to figure out exactly how long."

"How 'bout if you figure out why it made _me_ look like Dark Ace, Dark Ace look like Aerrow and why it turned Radarr into a mutant," Finn said, Radarr still on his head.

Piper's eyes lit up. "Maybe I can figure out a way to control it. And not just changing hair and eye color, but changing our appearance completely..."

Finn stared at her. "Somebody please stop her."

Junko continued to eat quietly.

_**fin**_

Anti-climatic with lack of reaction**.** And a Radarr on Finn's head**. **I guess after so long you don't really care how it ends. Aerrow just wanted Radarr to stop playing with his face. Finn just wanted the thing to die before it touched him again. Stork and Junko don't seem to really care. Unfortunately for the boys Piper seems to have another idea. However, I don't think Finn will be volunteering to be her guinea pig.


	35. Chapter 35

_Insane in the membrane... Insane in the brain!_

**Intruder**

Everything was normal aboard the Condor that Friday afternoon.

Everyone was doing their assigned chore—even Finn. But that was only because Piper had threatened to do horrible things to him with a cheese grater.

Aerrow and Radarr were cleaning the vents; Junko was fixing a damaged support beam; Piper was re-organizing the maps; Stork was cleaning his office—er, the helm; and Finn was cleaning out the bridge door track.

Yes, all was well on the Condor, until...

"Dark Ace, three o'clock!" Stork yelled. "And he's alone!"

"That's odd," Aerrow said, running up to the helm.

"And he's heading straight for us!" Stork gasped. "And now he's landing on the deck! And now he's moving into the hangar! And now... I have no idea what he's doing."

The Storm Hawks were not sure what to do.

There was nothing they really could do but wait. Dark Ace knew the Condor as well as they did—if not better.

Finn's eyes widened as saw Dark Ace running toward him. "Uh, guys!"

"I need to use the bathroom!" the Talon commander yelled as he ran past Finn and down the corridor.

They were all, except Stork, standing at the bridge door when Dark Ace came walking back down the corridor from the bathroom.

"Thanks," he said, walking back towards the hangar.

They all looked at each other.

"And now he's leaving," Stork said flatly.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Well, wasn't expecting that."

And they all returned to their chores.

_**fin**_

Potty, potty, potty... I have a potty-emergency!

If you haven't voted in my poll yet, please, please do so, so I can get that other drabble up and going.


	36. Chapter 36

_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls._

**What's That Smell?**

"Hurry up, Aerrow!" Piper yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "I need to take a shower, too!"

"I'll be out in ten!" Piper rolled her eyes. "Or fifteen."

"Just hurry up!"

Piper headed to her room; it was going to be awhile. It was usually Finn who took forever, but Aerrow had his moments.

Twenty minutes later the bridge door opened.

"Bathroom's all yours, Piper!" Aerrow called out, stepping onto the bridge, dressed in his pajamas.

"What's that smell?" Stork said to himself.

Aerrow sat down at the table. Radarr jumped up and started to sniff the Sky Knight.

"What's that smell?" Junko queried. "It smells...good."

Finn stared at the redhead. "Dude, why do you smell like—"

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled from the bathroom. "Have you been using my raspberry body wash again?"

The boys stared at Aerrow.

He grinned.

"Dude, there's something seriously wrong with you."

_**fin**_

It just seems funnier with Aerrow.

On a side note, I've put up a new poll in my profile for my new drabble. I've narrowed the choices down to the top two. Please vote so I can get that story up and running.


	37. Chapter 37

_Froggy went a'courtin', he did ride uh-huh..._

**Skweee...**

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

Hoerk looked up from his magazine for a moment. He looked around the room, shrugged and went back to the magazine.

_Pffft...Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

_"_What is that?" he said to himself, looking around the room again.

He got up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the corridor, the odd sound grew louder.

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

Spitz stepped out of the first room as Hoerk neared.

"What is that?" Spitz asked.

Hoerk shrugged.

The lanky Raptor joined his brother to find the source of the weird sound.

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

They stopped at an open room and peered in. Loegy was standing in the middle of the room, blinking.

Hoerk looked at him. "Loegy...?"

"It's not me."

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

Loegy joined the other two in the corridor.

"Then where is that sound coming from?" Spitz queried.

There was one more room at the very end of the corridor.

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

They all looked at each other and then back at the door. Hoerk opened it. They stared into the room, flabbergasted.

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

_Skweee..._

"Repton...?"

"Boss...? Why do you have that balloon?"

_Pffft... Pffft... Pffft..._

Repton grinned sheepishly as he let the air out of the balloon.

_Skweee..._

"Sometimes I can't believe we came from the same nest," Spitz said to him.

Repton just stared.

_Hey, wait a minute. Didn't he say something like that to them once?_

_**fin**_

Annoying balloon fun--I suddenly got another idea.

I'm closing my poll Monday night, so if you haven't voted yet, please do.


	38. Chapter 38

_Froggy went a courtin' he did ride uh-huh..._

**Once You Pop**

All was quiet on the _Condor_.

_Pop!_

For the most part.

_Pop! Pop!_

Stork's knees knocked together. His eyes darted around the darkened bridge_._

_Pop!_

"What is that?"

He stepped off the bridge and into the hallway.

_Pop! Pop!_

Aerrow stepped out of his room. He saw Stork standing at the end of the hallway, shaking.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Two more doors opened. Junko and Piper stepped out.

"What's that popping sound?" Junko queried.

Aerrow and Piper shrugged. (Stork was too busy shaking and Radarr was clinging to Aerrow's leg.)

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Another door opened.

"What's with the popping?" Finn asked, yawning.

"I don't know," Aerrow replied.

They all stepped out into the hallway. Radarr let go of Aerrow's leg and ran to Starling's door.

_Pop! Pop!_

"It's coming from Starling's room," Piper whispered. The group (even Stork) walked up to Starling's room. "Starling?"

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Piper opened the door.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Starling was sitting on her bed, popping...

"Is that...bubble wrap?" Aerrow said.

Starling gave him a sheepish grin. "I couldn't stop."

_Pop! Pop! Pop! _

_**fin**_

How can anyone resist bubble wrap?


	39. Chapter 39

_Froggy went a-courtin' he did ride_

**Saved By A Haircut**

_(deleted scene from "Talon Academy")_

Aerrow stood with Piper and the other new recruits in line in front of the building, pouting over his new haircut.

Of course, that was only because Piper cracked a joke about it.

They had just been told that Dark Ace was on his way to inspect the academy _and_ the new recruits; all newbies had to be present upon his arrival.

"This is just perfect," he whispered to Piper. "He's gonna recognize us."

"They're over there," they heard Snipe bellow.

"We're so dead," Piper said through her teeth.

Dark Ace approached the first recruit on the south end. He scrutinized each recruit as he walked down the line.

"You look familiar," he said to one boy.

He was about to ask the boy a question when he caught sight of two familiar faces out of the corner of his eye. He quickly made his way to the end of the line.

He eyed Piper first. He then looked at Aerrow, staring intensely at the boy.

And then...

"Bwa-hahahahahahahahahaha..."

Dark Ace burst into laughter.

"Nice hair!" he called out, laughing hysterically as he walked away.

Aerrow grumbled.

"Well, at least he didn't pull his sword on us...or tip his hand," Piper said.

"That's because he was too busy laughing."

"And he doesn't know your nick—"

"Barrel?! Bwa-hahahahaha..."

Piper grimaced. "Spoke too soon."

"Aw, man..."

_**fin**_

He would so laugh at Aerrow and you know it.

New drabble coming soon. Possibly tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

_Sword and pistol by his side uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

**It's Ba-ack!**

_No, no, no... It can't be. Not again. It can't be back._

_I was positive we'd gotten rid of it. There's no way it could be back._

_I had used everything at my disposal to rid us of it. I used the best stuff money can buy to help me save the Condor from it._

_But it came back. _

_How is that even possible?_

_That stuff should've worked. _It should have..._ Why didn't any of it work?!_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why must I be tormented by it?_

_How could it have possibly gotten back in?_

(deep inhale)

_Oh, I know how it got back in. Somebody let _it_ in. And I know who did._

_Junko!_

_Oh, wait. I should probably say that out loud so he can hear me._

"Junko!"

"What is it, Stork?" Junko asked, walking back onto the bridge after stepping off to get something to eat.

The Merb pointed to a small figure sitting on the floor against the wall. Junko followed Stork's point.

"Yeah?"

"Did you let _it_ back in here?"

Junko frowned. "Tynki's not an _it_."

The little Wallop giggled at Stork and blew a snot bubble.

Stork grimaced. "How nice."

_**fin**_

_But the cat came back the very next day... The cat came back, he just wouldn't stay away..._

I have no idea where this drabble came from. Nor did I have any idea where it was going when I started writing it.

_Weird..._


	41. Chapter 41

_It's mindworms I tell you. (Room fills with weird gas)_

**Something Wrong**

The vocalized sound effects (the kind made by boys playing with action figures and the like) and a few words that sounded like conversation had been coming from Finn's room for the better part of the afternoon.

Junko and Stork were too busy to notice much and Piper found it best to ignore it completely. (Not that she wasn't curious in any way.) And Aerrow, curious as he was, managed to disregard it himself.

As dinnertime drew nearer, however, he finally gave in to his curiosity, hearing his and Dark Ace's names being said.

He opened the door to Finn's room (as it was not locked) to find the young blond playing with action figures. And while this was not unlike the sharpshooter it was slightly disturbing. For you see, these were not just any action figures but action figures of them.

He watched the action figure of himself fall at the hand of the action figure of Dark Ace. And then he heard a victorious cheer from Finn.

"Ahem!" (He cleared his throat rather loudly.)

Finn looked up. Seeing his Sky Knight he grinned sheepishly.

"First of all," Aerrow said, "where did you get those action figures? And second, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOSE TO DARK ACE!"

The blond grinned. "Heh-heh..."

Aerrow looked above Finn's bed. There, taped to the wall, was an autographed poster of Dark Ace.

The Sky Knight frowned. "There's something wrong with you."

_**fin**_

I've been wanting to do one like this for awhile but only now figured out how to write it.

Finn would so do this.


	42. Chapter 42

_Cheesecake is a-comin' we'll party tonight, cheesecake is a-comin' we'll party tonight_

**Obsession**

**Part One**

_It's not that bad, is it? I mean, it's not like I dwell on it on a constant basis. It's not at the forefront of my mind. Really, it's not a big deal._

"Dude, why are we on recon...again? Shouldn't Piper be here with us?"

"Look, she's already mad at me, so what's a little recon without her?"

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Uhhh..."

"Better you than me, dude."

Aerrow grimaced at him. "Come on. Let's get out of here before she decides to come looking for us."

"And three sky dogs, two turkey legs..."

"Come on, Junko," Aerrow said, walking past the food stand.

Finn looked at Aerrow. "You know, you should lay off this. Just a little." Aerrow stared at him for a moment and then walked away. "You're obsessed, dude!"

_to be continued...because i feel like it_

What is Aerrow so obsessed about?

Bet you won't figure it out before you get to the end of part two.


	43. Chapter 43

_For Sonic Writer and lollipopsweets. You two'll know why when you get to the end._

**Obsession**

**Part Two**

"I hope you're happy," Stork said to Aerrow in his usual Stork way.

"I can't believe you did this, Aerrow," Piper chided. "You promised you would stop this."

Aerrow hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said, looking back up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Do _not_ do that, Aerrow," she continued, glaring at the redhead. "You lied to me. You told me you were going to do recon! You're obsessed!"

Aerrow's eyes grew bigger. Piper glared daggers into him. _"The_ _Look"_ was not going to work this time.

"I _was_ doing recon," Aerrow whined (which is more of a Finn thing but Aerrow does have his moments).

"At the trading card shop," the crystal specialist seethed.

"Wha-ut?!"

("I told you," Finn said sotto voce.)

She glowered at him. "Stop wasting time collecting those stupid cards OR I WILL PERSONALLY BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

She turned and started to walk away.

"But I haven't got Dark Ace yet!"

"Aerrow!"

"Fine! I'll stop collecting!" he shouted after her. He folded his arms across his chest. "As soon as I get Dark Ace."

Finn shook his head.

The redhead was suddenly spritzed with some kind of gas. Stork slowly rose up from behind him.

_"Mindworms..."_

_**fin**_

The mindworms shall live forever! All hail the mindworms!


	44. Chapter 44

_Centering it makes it look cool._

**To Live, To Die**

"Should I let you live?

"Do you deserve to live?

"Perhaps. Perhaps not.

"To kill or be killed.

"That's a concept I've had to live with my entire life. When I was a mere boy. When I was a Storm Hawk. And now.

"It's an odd feeling really. Knowing you have, at least, some control over another's fate. Whether they live or die.

"Power over life and death?

"To use a common colloquialism, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

"Cliché, yes. But nonetheless true.

"Those decisions, I'd much rather leave to someone else.

"But as it is, this particular decision has been left to me.

"So...do you live or die?

"In truth, no matter what one says, that's not really my decision, now is it?

"But then, for you, maybe it is."

"Would you stop talking to those stupid bugs and just kill them already!" Cyclonis yelled.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and huffed. "All right...I'm sprayin' 'em." _She's got all those stupid crystals, why can't she do it? Talk about being a bay._

_**fin**_

Elimanating germ-ridden bugs. Stork would be proud. Not to mention the sililoquey.

It's Dark Ace in one of his finer moments.


	45. Chapter 45

_Our Willie studied chemistry, but Willie is no more._

_What he took for H2O was H2SO4._

_(can't remember who wrote that)_

**Blame**

It crackled.

And then it sputtered.

Then it died.

She tapped it with her foot.

It spat out sparks, popped and spat out more sparks.

It then made a "phoo" kind of sound.

Smoke rose from the battered body of the radio.

"So much for that."

"He's going to be _very_ unhappy," she said. "That was his _favorite_ radio."

"And whose idea was it to bring it?" he said.

"Yours," she replied flatly.

"Oh, right."

"He's going to kill us."

"What's going on here?" Dark Ace looked down at the smoking object on the ground. "Why is my radio a smoldering heap of metal?"

The siblings grinned sheepishly. Dark Ace glared.

_(hours later)_

They each dropped their half of the money to buy the new radio onto the counter. That was _one expensive_ radio.

Ravess glared at her brother. "I'm blaming you for this."

"It's not my fault!" he yelled.

"I didn't say it was your fault," she replied coolly. "I said I was blaming you for it."

Snipe grimaced. _Sisters…hmph…._

_**fin**_

Random. It spawned off something my dad said. I blame him.


	46. Chapter 46

_But the cat came back the very next day, he just wouldn't stay away... (One of the best Canadian cartoon shorts ever.)_

**You Wake Him Up**

The five Storm Hawks—well, six if you count Radarr. but he wasn't talking—stood in the hallway near the door to their guest's room.

It was time for breakfast and he wasn't up yet. They could eat without him, as Finn suggested, but Piper insisted on being polite.

"You wake him up if you're so hungry," Piper whispered forcefully to Finn.

"No way. I am _not_ going in there," Finn whispered back.

They looked at Stork. "I'm not hungry," he said flatly.

They looked at Junko. "Oh, no. I may be hungry and I may be a Wallop, but there's no way I'm going in there and waking _him_ up."

They all looked at Aerrow. "What…?"

"You're the one that insisted he stay here," Piper said still in a whisper.

"Yeah, you get to wake him up," Finn said, "Mr. I-know-but-we-should-at-least-let-him-stay-until-he's-fully-recovered."

In the room, Dark Ace lay on the bed with an amused look on his face, listening to the Storm Hawks squabbling over who was going to wake him up. Who knew agreeing to stay could be so entertaining.

_to be continued…?_

I think it's time Dark Ace gets a little revenge.


	47. Chapter 47

_Happy Bunny saying for Dark Ace: I'm bad and you love it._

**Please Pass the Pepper**

They were taking forever to decide who was going to wake him up, so he decided to get up on his own. Incredibly, no one noticed his door open or him walking out, dressed only in his pajama bottoms.

So now, here they were, sitting down at the table for breakfast. He sat at the head of the table…just so he could get a look at all of them.

They all seemed nervous for some reason. Dark Ace grinned inwardly. He had them all on edge. And to think he hadn't even threatened them.

The boys tried to ignore the fact that he was even there. But he could see them shaking—ever so slightly.

Piper would stare at him while he was looking down to take a bit of his food. As soon as he looked up she would turn away, blushing.

_This is too easy._

Everyone was quiet. Junko really wanted the pepper, but Dark Ace had it and the Wallop was too afraid to ask for it. It didn't go unnoticed by the Talon commander.

Junko took a deep breath. _Just say, please pass the pepper. Be calm. It's easy, Say it calmly. _"PLEASE PASS THE PEPPER!" he yelled, quickly covering his mouth after.

It startled everyone—even Dark Ace. They all stared at him.

"Uh, here," Dark Ace said, handing Junko the pepper.

"THANK YOU!"

"Uh, you don't have to yell, Junko," Aerrow said quietly.

"SORRY!" He quickly covered his mouth again.

_Way too easy._

_they're going to end up torturing themselves, me thinks_

**xXx**

Dark Ace not doing anything is even more torturous. I think he's planning on keeping it simple. You don't need anything elaborate. Mental torture's more fun.

The end of this was so random.


	48. Chapter 48

_I never thought of Avatar ending the way it did. That was AWESOME!_

**Silent Terror**

**Part One**

_Here we are, all on the bridge, except—__**him**__! He's on the Condor somewhere. And that…__**is bad**__._

_It's quiet. __**Too quiet.**__ Oh, __**they're **__just fine. Sitting there as if __**he **__wasn't even here. As if __**he **__were back on Cyclonia. But I know better. He's up to something. Roaming around on __**my **__Condor. _

"Of course, he could argue that and say it's _his _Condor and it wouldn't be far from the truth," Stork mumbled to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh, nothing…."

_The others are trying to ignore the fact that he's __**here**__! __**Loose on the Condor!**_

The Merb's eye twitched. "He could be anywhere. Hiding. Lying in wait. Ready to attack us at any given MOMENT!"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Stork, he's been here for two days and he hasn't done anything."

Stork stared at him, his eyes rolling around. "Exactly…." He turned back to the helm, eye twitching.

**xXx**

Even though his paranoia knows no boundaries, they should listen to Stork.


	49. Chapter 49

_Seriously, Avatar was awesome!_

**Silent Terror**

**Part Two**

Piper had put some music on, so it wasn't _deathly _quiet anymore. A small relief. _Very small._

It was dark out now and that unnerved Stork—just a little.

_Well, at least the lights are still going strong._

The lights flickered. And while they didn't go out, they did dim quite a bit.

_Never mind._

"This is bad. This gives him even _more_ hiding spots." Stork began mumbling incessantly to himself.

Between his babbling, the music and the others being focused on…whatever…no one noticed Dark Ace step onto the bridge. He stopped just behind Stork.

"Who knows where he is right now." Stork's eyes darted back and forth. "He could be hiding anywhere. Even on the bridge. Right now. Hiding in the shadows." He gulped. "Even…right…behind…"

"Boo…."

"Wah-hee…!"

The others looked up. Stork was hanging from a support beam.

"Wow. I didn't know Merbs could jump that high," Dark Ace said.

Finn looked at the man. "When did you walk onto the bridge?"

_**fin**_

Sometimes I think Stork should listen to himself.


	50. Chapter 50

_Yay! Number fifty! Woo-hoo!_

**WHAP**

_Whap_

Aerrow sat quietly at the table, trying to write. Emphasis on _trying_.

_Whap_

"Just ignore it," the Sky knight said to himself.

_Whap_

Aerrow tightened his grip on his pen. _Stay calm, _he told himself.

_Whap_

He gritted his teeth and made a fist with his left hand.

_Whap_

_Don't let it get to you. Stay calm. He's just trying to—_

_Whap_

Aerrow growled, trying hard to keep his cool.

_Whap_

"Cut it out!" Aerrow yelled, turning around.

Dark Ace grinned, bouncing another piece of wadded-up paper off the Sky Knight's head.

**xXx**

It's more fun being annoying than it is trying to scare someone. Although I still think this could be considered torture.

With this being number fifty, should I shoot for a hundred?


	51. Chapter 51

Since you guys want me to go for a hundred, here's the first step.

**The Art Of Being Annoying**

Dark Ace sat up in a small loft against the wall in Piper's lab, a pile of paper airplanes lay next to him.

Piper was at her station testing a few crystals when a paper-plane whizzed past her ear and landed on the table in front of her. She looked down at it. There was writing on the wing.

_**Whatcha doin'?**_it read.

"I'm testing some crystals," she said, tossing the paper-plane behind her.

She went back to her work. Another paper-whizzed past her, landing in the same spot.

_**What kind of tests?**_

"I'm testing the effects fusion crystals have on the various colors of flector crystals."

She placed a blue flector crystal in the metal ring as another paper-plane landed in front of her.

_**Don't use gold flectors.**_

"Why not?" she asked, tossing the paper-plane behind her.

A paper-plane landed on the crystal and promptly fell off. She looked at it.

_**The fusion crystal will cause it to explode**_

Another paper-plane landed in front of her.

_**into a fine dust.**_

"What's wrong with that? Gold flector dust is harmless."

A paper-plane whizzed over her head, hitting the case on the table.

_**Ever tried to get gold flector dust off your skin and out of your hair?**_

"Good point."

She went back to work—for the third time. She held a fusion crystal above the blue flector crystal. Three paper-planes whizzed past her head in rapid succession. There was nothing written on any of them so she continued her work. Two more flew over her head.

"Will you stop that!" she yelled, turning around.

Dark Ace grinned as he sent another paper-plane her way. She caught it.

_**Sorry. I have a lot of paper-planes.**_

Piper rolled her eyes and turned back to her station. Just before she was able to fuse the two crystals Aerrow and Finn came crashing into her lab, sending everything on the table, and the table itself, crashing to the ground. She screamed.

"This is the fourth time this week! You two are such pests! Get out of here! Both of you! Now!"

The two boys hung their heads. "Sorry, Pipe—"

"I don't want any apologies! Just get out!"

The boys scrambled out of her lab. She sighed heavily and sat down, leaning against the overturned table. Dark Ace looked down at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. A paper-plane landed in her lap.

_**Are you okay?**_

"I'm fine," she replied.

Dark Ace didn't buy it. He sent another paper-plane down to her. It, too, landed in her lap. She looked at the wings, sniffling.

_**Wanna get 'em back?**_

She wasn't real sure about the offer, so she looked up at him. There was an expression on his face she thought she'd never see.

"What do you have in mind?" He sent another paper-plane to her. She read it. "You really are evil."

He gave her a cock-eyed grin.

**xXx**

I wonder what Dark Ace has planned. I wouldn't want to be Finn or Aerrow right now.


	52. Chapter 52

_Every teacher knows my name, they hear it and go insane. I brought prayer back to class, 'cause all my teachers prayed that I would pass._

**A Lesson In Respect**

Dark Ace watched contentedly as Aerrow and Finn threw darts at a crudely drawn picture of him; possibly drawn by Finn, or even Radarr. The boys were oblivious to his presence. Fortunately, the Talon commander found it rather amusing.

Of course, _they_ didn't know that.

He had been with the Storm Hawks for four days and he was enjoying it. Not that he would admit that…to anyone…ever. The wounds on his body were healing well, though his shoulder injury was still preventing him from riding or flying his Switchblade. So he decided to make the most of a stay that would probably last another week.

He continued to watch them throw darts and gradually get worse with each game. Piper walked up beside him. She smirked. The two observers looked at each other.

"You do the honors," Piper said.

Unbeknownst to the male Storm Hawks, he had begun to form a bond with the girl, but, of course, he still had the boys on edge. (Though with the Merb it wasn't all that hard,)

Dark Ace gave a sly grin. He waited until Finn was ready to throw a dart. "Shouldn't you be getting _better_ with each game?"

Finn froze. Aerrow cringed. They turned around slowly, giving Dark Ace two big, sheepish grins. He shot them a death glare. Piper turned her back to them to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

Finn began whimpering and quickly pointed at Aerrow saying, "It was his idea!"

"What?!" Aerrow yelled in shock. "My idea!"

"Heh-heh…."

Dark Ace walked towards them with the most malevolent of expressions on his face. They cringed in terror as he neared them. But instead of beating them to a bloody pulp—or killing them—he walked on past and removed the darts from the "target." As he walked back towards Piper, he gave her a sly grin. She tried desperately to keep a straight face.

The boys looked at each other, flabbergasted. He turned around to face them, the same malevolent glare on his face.

"Don't move," he seethed. They each took a hard gulp as he raised a dart. "How did you say the points were scored, Piper? Seventy-five if you hit 'em right between the eyes?"

"I do believe that's what I said," Piper replied nonchalantly.

He cocked his arm back and smiled venomously. Finn shrieked as Dark Ace threw the three darts in rapid-fire succession. Aerrow stared slack-jawed at the target as Finn lay unconscious on the ground. The three darts were grouped together—right between the eyes of the image. The Talon commander walked to the tree in mock-triumph. He pulled the woozy Finn to his feet and put his arms around the boys' shoulders.

"I do believe that's two hundred twenty-five points for me," he said, patting them on the shoulder. "Now, I'm sure that from now on, you _will_ be showing Piper and her lab a little more respect. Am I right?" The boys nodded fervently. "Good." He stood up straight. "We should do this again. It was fun."

He walked back to the _Condor_, giving Piper a triumphant palm-slap as he walked by,

Aerrow stared at her, slack-jawed. "You—you had—you were—you were in on this?"

She waved her fingers at him grinning.

He looked over at Finn. "I can't believe she was—"

The blond was laying on the ground unconscious—again.

**xXx**

I find it amusing that the Storm Hawks keep a drawing of Dark Ace on their fridge. (Watch "Thunder Run")

This was supposed to be part of another story, but since it will be a while before I ever get to that part I used it here. I've wondered how Dark Ace might react if he ever caught them.


	53. Chapter 53

_I never thought I would write something like this._

**It'll Be Good For You**

He looked up at the darkening sky. It was definitely going to rain, of that he had no doubt. Thunder rolled through the air around him. It was cold. He expected it on a day like this.

He didn't see why he had to be there, though. He didn't _want _to be there. But she insisted that he go. She said that it would be good for him. He couldn't say no to her, even though the entire notion was ridiculous. So he went.

He looked down into the deep, dark hole before him as the rain began to fall. He looked up at the sky again, closing his eyes, allowing the rain to hit his face. It was cold. It felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand tiny, sharp needles.

He looked over at the boy standing next to him. The kid seemed to be lost in his own world. He didn't blame the kid. He'd be more than happy to be lost in his own world right now. But something was distracting him.

He again looked down into the hole. The pounding rain had turned the dirt to mud. They wouldn't be able to do it today. It was nothing but a mud-pit now.

He turned to walk away. He took a few steps and turned back. The boy was standing at the edge of the hole, still lost in thought. He grinned, brought his hands up behind the boy…. _And shoved him into the hole_.

"Wahhh!"

"Dark Ace!" Piper yelled, trying not to burst into laughter with the rest of her team.

"Hey, he shouldn't stand so close to the edge. Besides, it's too muddy to lay the foundation down now."

"Oh, shut up!" Finn yelled at his laughing squad mates.

Stork rolled his eyes. "I'm going inside."

Dark Ace looked at Piper. "You were right. This was good for me."

**xXx**

It's all about the unexpected.

I have no idea what they were trying to build so don't ask. It's probably better that we don't know, anyway.


	54. Chapter 54

_This is a little break from Dark Ace annoying the Storm Hawks while he recovers from his injuries. This one wouldn't fit in with that but I wanted to put this one up._

**What I've Wanted**

There he was on the ground, his weapons too far away for him to reach. And he was too exhausted to fight back any longer.

And there was no way for him to escape.

He looked up as Dark Ace stepped on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

Aerrow stared at him. His emerald-green eyes boring holes into the man. "Alright, you've got me," Aerrow hissed. "What are you going to do with me?"

Dark Ace removed his foot and grabbed the redhead by his shirt, pulling him completely off the ground. He stared the Sky Knight directly in the eyes and hissed,

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

* * *

"How're we gonna rescue him?" Junko asked, his ears nearly flattened to his head.

"I don't know, Junko," Piper replied sadly.

"Hey, guys," Stork said over the intercom. "I don't believe we'll have to."

They heard a skimmer coming towards them and ran out onto the deck.

"Aerrow!" they all yelled happily as Aerrow landed on the deck.

"How did you escape?" Piper asked.

"What'd he do to you?" Finn said.

Aerrow turned away, mumbling.

"What'd you say, dude?"

"I said he gave me a noogie!"

_**fin**_

I couldn't resist. I thought of it while watching "Three Delivery."

Hey, I just had another idea.


	55. Chapter 55

_We now join our regularly scheduled storyline, already in progress._

**No Reason**

Dark Ace sat at the table across from Aerrow, smiling at him.

"Stop smiling at me," Aerrow said.

An hour later, the two were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Aerrow washed; Dark Ace dried and put away, smiling at Aerrow the entire time.

"Stop smiling at me," Aerrow said.

A few hours later, just before lunch, they were in the hangar. Aerrow was working on his Skimmer. Dark Ace was leaning against the wall facing the redhead and smiling at him.

"Stop smiling at me," Aerrow seethed through his teeth.

After lunch Aerrow was on the bridge, looking over a map. Dark Ace was standing on the other side of the table, smiling at him.

"Stop smiling at me."

At dinner, Dark Ace sat across from Aerrow again. And smiled at him for the entire meal.

"Would you stop smiling at me?"

Late that evening when everyone was on the bridge saying goodnight to each other and Dark Ace was still smiling at him, Aerrow finally broke down.

"Why have you been smiling at me all day?!"

Dark Ace shrugged saying, "No reason." And then walked off the bridge.

**xXx**

This is fun to do to people.

What's scary is that I can picture Dark Ace doing this. He's gone from Enemy Number One to Annoying Older Brother.

I could kill you. But driving you insane is so much more fulfilling.


	56. Chapter 56

_got the idea from a MacDonald's commercial._

**Cups**

An amused Dark Ace watched four of the six Storm Hawks try their hands at cup-stacking.

Stork had given up after the first try and Radarr kept getting his hands and feet stuck in the cups.

However, the four teenagers were not going to give up so easily.

Junko's cups went flying every time he tried to _un-stack_ them. He seemed to do okay with the stacking part.

Finn couldn't get a handle on either.

Aerrow's ability at cup-stacking…. Yeah, check back in a year…_or two._

Piper was the best out of the four. That wasn't saying much, however. Hers would get knocked down and roll off the table.

Dark Ace sighed. He would have to show them up.

He shooed them away from the table and grabbed the cups Stork had used. He separated the cups into three stacks.

"Watch and learn."

They watched as the Talon commander, with some serious quickness, stacked the cups into three pyramids, one pyramid, three pyramids and back into a single stack.

The teenagers stared in awe as Dark Ace stacked the cups three more times, each quicker than the previous.

Then he started to stack the cups into different patterns.

Finn folded his arms and glared. "Okay, now you're just showin' off."

**xXx**

Dark Ace is such a show-off. His shoulder must be getting better.

Anything that will annoy the Storm Hawks is worth doing. Even if he's in pain--apparently.


	57. Chapter 57

_I couldn't resist parodying the title. (That's the only thing that's a parody, though.)_

**Crouching Storm Hawk, Hidden Talon**

**Part One**

"Has anyone seen Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked, walking onto the bridge.

Finn shrugged.

"I don't care where he is, he's not near me," Stork said.

The door opened and Junko walked in with an armful of food.

"Hey, Junko? You seen Dark Ace?"

"Not since this morning," the Wallop replied. "He was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere."

"What's wrong, dude? Afraid he's gonna sabotage the Condor?" The blond grinned. "Or do you wanna 'hang-out' with him?"

Aerrow glared. "Shut up, Finn." He looked around at his squad. "I can't find him anywhere. I've looked in every room, Piper's lab, the hangar…. Who knows what he could be doing!"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Stork."

He looked at Piper who was grinning at him.

"What?" He groaned, realizing Radarr wasn't with him. "Anyone seen Radarr?"

_dark ace AND radarr missing? hmmm…. _

I wonder what those two are up to.


	58. Chapter 58

_I can be so bad when it comes to titles. But I just can't help myself._

**Crouching Storm Hawk, Hidden Talon**

**Part Two**

Aerrow walked into Piper's lab for the third time, searching the room.

"Radarr? Radarr!" _Nothing._

He walked out, grumbling.

Up in the darkened loft, in the end furthest from the door, Dark Ace lay silently with Radarr lying on his chest.

"What'd I tell ya," he said quietly to the furry creature. "The perfect hiding spot. Piper may know about the loft but even she doesn't know about this little nook."

He smiled. Radarr chattered quietly.

Dark Ace chuckled. "Used to hide up here whenever I got in trouble with my squad mates." He scrithched Radarr behind the ears. "Let's keep this between you and me."

Radarr yawned as he curled up on the Talon commander's chest.

Dark Ace's smile disappeared as he closed his eyes and drifted off. He'd be leaving in a few days.

_let's face it. dark ace probably knows the condor better than even stork does. after all, he was an original._

I know I said I'd be torturing Finn and Aerrow but I wanted to do this.

Why do I get the feeling Dark Ace had to have had a hiding place when he was a Storm Hawk. He couldn't of been as bad as Finn, could he?


	59. Chapter 59

_I'm down at the Texaco, sick as a dog...My stomach's churrin', My tail end is raw...I swear it's the last time I'll eat a taco supreme...I'm a mess at the Texaco, barfin' up refried beans..._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part One**

"Remind me again why we're doing this for him," Aerrow said to Piper as they carried some bags back to the _Condor_.

"Hey, he would be leaving today if you and Finn hadn't of tried to _get him back_ for what he did to you."

"It's not my fault," he said, adjusting one of the bags.

"You broke his leg! Not to mention the fractured ribs!" Piper yelled. "And he probably would've killed both of you if he hadn't of been in so much pain!" She quieted her voice. "And now you _and _Finn get to wait on him _hand-and-foot_."

Aerrow stopped just outside the _Condor _and gulped. Piper glared at him.

"Look, Aerrow. I don't care if he is our enemy. What you two did was wrong and you know it. You're lucky that all he did suffer was a broken leg and a few fractured ribs." She started to walk again. "Like I said…_hand-and-foot_."

Aerrow grimaced. "I'm not sure which is worse. Having to wait on an angry Dark Ace hand-and-foot or incurring the wrath of an angry Piper."

_yeah, i think that one's a toss-up. what do you think?_

No matter how you look at it, Aerrow and Finn are in serious trouble.

He'll strike terror into their hearts..._and then give them noogies_.


	60. Chapter 60

_For Sonic Writer. Where Paul failed, Cyclonis has succeeded._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Two**

_Meanwhile, on Cyclonia…._

Cyclonis sat at the table, across from Ravess, grinning maniacally. "What?" Ravess said, irritation in her voice.

The teen-queen had been staring at her, grinning, nearly all day. "Nothing," Cyclonis replied, grinning.

"Shouldn't you be in your throne room or lab coming up with some ludicrous plan that will ultimately fail?"

"Probably…."

She kept grinning at the archer.

"Will you stop grinning at me."

"You're in love with him," Cyclonis said, her grin growing wider.

Ravess stared at her. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Cyclonis said, pointing a finger in Ravess' face. "You're in love with Dark Ace."

"I am not," Ravess huffed.

"Yes you are. I bet he's your boyfriend

The archer glared. "He is not."

"You miss him. You want to find him," Cyclonis sang.

"No I don't! I couldn't care less if he never came back!"

Cyclonis had to change her strategy. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Whatever."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken Marsala."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Dark Ace."

Realizing what she had just said she slapped her forehead. _I can't believe I fell for that. _She stood up, grumbling, and walked out.

"I knew it!" Cyclonis yelled triumphantly.

Ravess stomped down the hallway. "When I find that idiot…I'm going to throttle him."

_aerrow has to live with piper, dark ace has to live with ravess. should i feel bad for them? _

"That idiot" being Acey-boy.

A side to Cyclonis we'll probably never see.

Happy Bunny saying for Ravess: So beautiful to look at. So easy to annoy.

And for Cyclonis: Cute but psycho. Things even out.


	61. Chapter 61

_Imagine this: Stork...in footie-pajamas._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Three**

Subtitled: Just Testing

Dark Ace sat on his bed, quietly, with his eyes closed. His right hand lay on his sore ribs (all the fractures were on the left side).

Piper had used all the energy that was left in her last healer crystal on his leg, nearly healing it completely. The crystal ran out of juice, as Finn put it, before it could complete its task.

His leg had been broken in two places. The upper break was healed completely; the lower break fused partially. He didn't need a cast, but Piper insisted that he wear a brace and use crutches to get around. (He didn't argue with her as he had tried to put pressure on his leg after the crystal had burnt out. He wasn't about to try it again.)

So here he was, waiting…waiting for _them_. Piper had told him that Aerrow and Finn would be waiting on him hand-and-foot until his leg and ribs were healed completely.

He grinned when he heard the approaching, complaining voices of the Sky Knight and his wingman. The door opened and they cautiously entered, Piper behind them.

"Go in," she said forcefully, pushing them further in. She walked over to him. "This is for you."

She handed him a small device that looked like an alarm key.

"What is this?"

The boys set the bags down. That's when Dark Ace noticed they were wearing—_collars? _

"I had Stork make them," she said with an evil grin. "When you want something just push that button and—_ZAP!_—they'll come running."

"You _are _evil," Dark Ace said.

She smiled in an odd, triumphant-like way. "Have fun boys," she said to her squad mates as she walked out.

"Want anything?" Finn said almost grudgingly.

"No. I'm good," Dark Ace replied in a disgustingly (in Finn's mind) pleasant way.

They walked out of the room and where halfway to the bridge when—_ZAP!_

They came charging back to the room.

"What is it?!" they said.

Dark Ace grinned. "Just testing."

The two grumbled and walked out.

He tossed the device in the air. "This is going to be fun."

_notice how piper said "when you __**want**__ something…."_

The zapper doesn't really hurt them. It's kinda like static shock. Not that it makes Aerrow and Finn feel any better. But we don't want them to feel better. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H-- Ahem!


	62. Chapter 62

_Every light in the house is blown... I keep on a clappin' but they don't clap on... _

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Four**

Pieces of plastic of varying shapes and sizes lay strewn across the desk. (Is it just me or does nearly every room on the _Condor_ seem to have a desk in it?) Also on the desk was a bottle of model glue, brushes, paints, a cup of water (to clean the brushes) and a bottle of water (gotta have somethin' to drink).

Dark Ace began singing to himself as he glued the pieces together. "Hello out there, we're on the air, it's hockey night tonight. The tension grows, the whistle blows, and the puck goes down the ice. The puck goes down the ice.

"The goalie jumps, the players bump and the fans all go insane…. Someone roars, Bobby scores at the good ole hockey game…."

His song was interrupted by his growling stomach. He grinned reaching for "Mr. Zappy." He pushed the button.

_ZAP!_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

_Whoosh_

"How can we help you, Sir?" Aerrow and Finn said, bowing.

"I'm hungry," Dark Ace said.

"What can we get you, Sir?"

"I would like some of Piper's sandcakes."

"Yes, Sir."

They turned to go.

_ZAP!_

They turned back around.

"And a large glass of chocolate milk."

"Yes, Sir."

They turned back to the door again.

_ZAP!_

They, once again, turned to their "patient."

"Don't forget to put some of that caramel topping on those sandcakes…and a straw for my chocolate milk. Though that should be a given."

"Yes, Sir."

They bowed and walked out of the room with Dark Ace grinning maniacally after them.

"This is so much fun." He went back to his project and song. "The good ole hockey game is the best game you can name. And the best game you can name is the good ole hockey game…."

_featured song: "the hockey song" by canada's gem, stompin' tom connors_

He would so do this. At least he would if I gave him the idea. I think Dark Ace has realized that this is more fun than trying to destroy them.

If you're wondering why he hasn't tortured junko the answer is simple. Contrary to popular belief, Junko is the smartest out of the three.

There. The truth is finally out.

Now get outta here.


	63. Chapter 63

_Imagine this: Baby Finn. He's so cuddly._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Five**

"I blame you for this," Finn said.

"What? You're the one who set it all up."

"You're the Sky Knight. You should know better than to let me do those things," Finn retorted as they entered Dark Ace's room.

"Blondie's got ya there, Red," the Talon said in an annoyingly friendly way.

"Here's your caramel-covered sandcakes and large glass of chocolate milk, Sir," Finn said through his teeth, carefully setting the food down on the tray Aerrow had set up.

"Thank you," Dar5k Ace said politely.

"Anything else, Sir?" they asked.

"Not at the moment," he replied. "You may go."

They turned to leave.

_ZAP!_

They turned back to the man.

He grinned. "Sorry. Thumb slipped."

They walked out of the room grumbling.

"I vow to hate you forever," Finn said, poking Aerrow in the chest.

"Shut up, Finn."

**xXx**

You'd think Aerrow would know better than to let Finn just do whatever. He's learning a lesson the hard way.

_tsk, tsk..._Aerrow


	64. Chapter 64

_here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck..._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Six**

_Bam! Bam! Bam1_

"I'll be out in a minute!"

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Just chillax!"

"Hurry up, Blondie! I gotta go!"

"Hold your horses!"

Dark Ace growled, raising "Mr. Zappy" (in a similar way Nemo raised his fin to touch the butt—er, boat) just as Aerrow walked up.

The Sky Knight started to whimper. "_Finn…_." His lip started to quiver. "_Finn…._"

"You have ten seconds to get out of there, Blondie," Dark Ace growled.

Finn didn't hear him. He was too busy—_being Finn_.

Aerrow grimaced. _Finn, this is no time to be singing._

The Talon commander glared at Aerrow. The teenager gulped.

"Finn!" the Sky Knight yelled, banging on the door.

"Three…."

"Finn!"

"Two…."

The door opened. "Dude, what—"

"One…."

"Wait! I'm out! I'm out!"

"Too late."

_ZZZZAAAAPP!_

Dark Ace walked into the bathroom, smiling broadly, and closed the door.

The boys collapsed onto the floor. Finn frowned.

"That one hurt…."

Aerrow glared at him. "I hate you."

Finn looked down the corridor. "I'm glad these things are water-proof."

Aerrow lunged for him.

_i get the feeling aerrow's going to kill finn_

Will Finn ever learn not to hog the bathroom?!

Will Aerrow and Finn ever get those collars off?!

Will Ravess find Dark Ace before he heals completely?!

Will Chowder ever become Panini's boyfriend?!

Oops! Wrong show.


	65. Chapter 65

_Couldn't think of any lyrics. No I never wrote the lyrics. So I'll just sing any old lyrics. That come to mind, child..._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Seven**

Dark Ace sat at his desk, staring at his work. He was not happy. They had forgotten it. He growled. There was only one thing for him to do.

_ZAP!_

_ZAP! ZAP!_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

_Whoosh_

"What is it?"

"You forgot something on the list I sent with you," he said, glaring at Aerrow.

"Huh?"

"The motor."

"Motor? What mo—" Aerrow slapped his forehead. "Aw, man…."

Finn grinned at him. "You…? You forgot something on his list?" His grin turned into a smirk. "HA!"

Aerrow frowned. The two teens closed their eyes and braced themselves

But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes. Dark Ace was smiling at them.

"Please go get Piper," he said.

The two sighed in relief and walked out.

Dark Ace raised "Mr. Zappy." He set his thumb on the button and….

_ZZZZZZAAAAAAPPP!!_

"AHHHHH!!"

He grinned.

"I'm gonna miss this."

_we're all going to miss this when it's finally over._

The opening ceremonies were AWESOME! And the way Li Ning lit the torch...! Dude, that was so AWESOME!


	66. Chapter 66

_How do you milk a cow? I think it's safe to say...A man could get arrested for this in L.A. This heifer must be empty 'cause she ain't puttin' out... Oh E-I-E-I-O... Tell me how do you milk a cow?_

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Eight**

_Whoosh_

Junko stepped into Dark Ace's room, carrying a small bag.

"Piper asked me to bring this to you," he said, handing the bag to the Talon commander.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the bag and setting it on the desk.

Junko watched him for a moment. "Uh…what's in the bag?"

"It's the motor for my model," Dark Ace said, gluing some small pieces together.

"Oh." The Wallop noticed a small device on the desk. He picked it up. "What's this?" he asked, pushing the button.

_ZAP!_

"What's what?" Dark Ace asked, looking at the Wallop out of the corner of his eye.

"This," Junko said, pushing the button again.

_ZAP!_

Dark Ace looked up at him. "Uh, Junko…."

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

"What's it do?"

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

The Talon commander tried to stifle his laughter as the pounding of running footsteps echoed through the corridor.

_Whoosh_

"What?!"

"Don't look at me," Dark Ace said.

The two teenagers stared at the Wallop. "Junko!"

"What?"

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"Ahhhhh!"

"Oh, so that's what those collars are for," Junko said innocently. "Sorry."

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"JUNKO!"

"Sorry."

Dark Ace burst into laughter.

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"_Ahhhhh_!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

You know Piper didn't tell Junko what they were for just so this would happen. This is why Cyclonis wanted Piper to join her. She saw Piper's potential. And Dark Ace gets to live it.

It's always funny when it's happening to someone else.


	67. Chapter 67

_We will return you to our featuer "Not Going Anywhere," but first we bring you "A Storm Hawks Fable."_

**Crossed Consuls**

Finn sat on the floor, cross-legged, arms folded and frowning.

Junko sat at the table, his head down and his arms dangling.

"I can't believe we lost to the Talons," he said gloomily. "And we lost our rides, too."

Piper leaned against the wall, groaning. "That was the worst battle ever."

Radarr lay limp in a chair, groaning.

Aerrow paced back and forth. "I can't believe this! We actually lost to the Talons!" He stopped and pulled on his hair. "How did this happen?! Us, the Storm Hawks, lose to the Talons!"

"I tried to warn you," Stork said from the helm. "But you wouldn't listen. You just had to egg them on with your ridiculous teenage—"

"Alright! I get it," Aerrow interrupted, folding his arms across his chest.

"I warned you not to," Stork continued, ignoring Aerrow. "But no, you said, 'Don't worry, Stork. It's no problem. We've taken them in all our previous battles.'" He turned to Aerrow. "Maybe you should spend some time practicing your—"

"How was I supposed to know they'd be so good at video games?!"

Stork turned back to the helm. "I'm just glad you didn't bet the Condor." He narrowed his eyes and said to himself darkly, _"Otherwise…."_

_maybe next time they'll listen to stork. but i doubt it._

The moral of the story is: Never make bets with the Talons. They'll win.


	68. Chapter 68

_"Not Going Anywhere" is experiencing technical difficulties, so we bring you another Storm Hawks special._

_The following story is brought to you by: _**Tinhatco**_. Tinhatco... providing Atmos with the best in anti-mindworm helmets for over twenty years._

**CURSE**

The Storm Hawks were walking through the Sky Knight History Museum. It was a free admission day and the young squadron had nothing better to do.

Their Sky Knight had made it a point to drill into his squad mates brains that they were to stay TOGETHER.

Some were prone to wandering off. And some were prone to not listening very well.

And one was prone to both.

Usually at the same time.

"Hey, Ace, check this out," the redheaded Sky Knight said.

There was no answer.

"Ace? Ace?" He heaved an annoyed sigh. "Where did he go?"

_(at the Information Desk)_

"Do meat-eating plants snore?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"I don't know," the man answered.

"What about falcons? Do falcons ever sneeze?"

"It is possible, I suppose."

"Does chocolate milk come from chocolate cows?"

"I don't—"

"What about sky dogs? Are they made from dogs?"

"I don't believe so." The man sighed. "Sir, I—"

"Do worms have teeth?"

"I don't know."

"What about gerbils? Do gerbils have nightmares?"

"I don't know anything about gerbils."

"What about—"

"Sir, this is information about the history of the Sky Knight."

"Oh…" Ace drawled. "I thought this was information about everything…."

Ace suddenly felt himself being jerked backwards.

"What are you doing?" his Sky Knight asked.

"I just had some questions."

"Come on," his blond squad mate said, dragging him away.

"Sorry about that," the redhead said to the man at the information desk. He looked at Ace. "I can't take you anywhere."

Ace grinned.

The man at the information desk watched as the raven-haired teen was dragged away. "I curse Cyclonia with him."

_me thinks the curse may be working_

I was watching "Three Delivery" when I thought of this. Tobey's funny.


	69. Chapter 69

_We now join our regularly scheduled story already in progress._

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Nine**

_There it was. _Right there on the desk. And Dark Ace was down in Piper's lab.

He grinned maniacally, wriggling his fingers. He dropped his grin as he listened for any signs of movement.

_Nothing._

He quickly snatched the device.

_They'll never know what hit 'em._

He tiptoed out of the room and headed for Piper's lab.

* * *

Piper carefully ran the healer crystal over Dark Ace's leg, finally completing the healing process.

(While in a town, Junko had come across a woman that had some healer crystals and was able to make a trade.)

When she had moved to run the crystal over his ribs he stopped her. She raised an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling you have something planned for when you get back to Cyclonia?" she said.

He responded only with a grin.

As he sat up, Radarr darted into the room and up into the loft.

"Now what is he up to?" Dark Ace queried.

**xXx**

Hmmm... What _is_ Radarr up to? Of course as much time as he's spent around Dark Ace who knows.


	70. Chapter 70

_Sadie Hawkins Dance...In my khaki pants...There's nothing better...oh oh oh...The girls ask the guys...Always a suprise...There's nothing better...Baby, do you like my sweater?_

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Ten**

Stork, Junko and the Pups (as Dark Ace had decided to call them) walked into the lab just as the Talon commander began walking around.

Piper watched for a moment and then said, "Well? How's your leg?"

He smiled at her. "Good as new."

"So…you'll be leaving soon, then? Stork said, tapping his fingers together.

Dark Ace looked over at Piper and smirked.

He walked up to the Merb, grinning evilly. "What's wrong, Stork? Afraid I'll—GET YOU!"

"YEE!"

Stork jumped several feet into the air. And then came crashing down to the floor.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Aerrow said.

Dark Ace grinned.

Finn looked at him. "So when are you—"

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

"What was that for?!" the two "Pups" cried.

"Don't look at me," Dark Ace said.

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"Ah-how…!" The boys collapsed to the ground.

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"CUT IT OUT!"

"I'm not doing anything!" the Talon commander said loudly, putting his hands up.

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"Then who's doing that?!"

_hmmm… i wonder… _

It's almost time for Dark Ace to go home (sniff). But first...Who's been zapping Aerrow and Finn?


	71. Chapter 71

_Mork swax ippen reeby yufftabar... Higged quillip ernigrade du wellinshar... Lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray... Venaldo urp paravillintiniay... Paravillintiniay..._

_STOP TALKING GIBBERISH!_

**Not Going Anywhere**

**Part Eleven**

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

"GAH! Who's doing that?!"

Aerrow and Finn were now lying on the floor, holding tightly to the collars.

_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_

Piper and Dark Ace looked at each other, snickering. Junko stared at the two boys on the ground. (Stork was still recovering from six minutes ago.)

"You two know something!" Finn yelled.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dark Ace said.

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"Arrrgh!"

_ZZZAAAPP!_

"Hey, guys," Junko said. "Should those things be smoking?"

"Ahhhhhh!" The boys began running around, yelling. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Stork rolled his eyes. "It was bound to happen."

"Stop running around!" Dark Ace yelled.

They ignored him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed ahold of them.

"Stop!" He looked at Stork. "How do you get these things off?"

"Uhhh…." Stork shrugged.

"Hurry up!" Aerrow yelled, arms flailing. "They're starting to spark!"

"I can see that! Hold still!" Dark Ace yelled back. He looked over at Piper's crystal station. "Hand me that green crystal."

Piper tossed him the crystal. He touched the stone to the collar around Aerrow's neck. There was a sizzling sound and then the collar snapped off, falling to the ground with a clank, sparking. He did the same with Finn.

"Thanks," Aerrow said.

"Yeah, thanks," Finn said, rubbing his neck.

Dark Ace held his left side. "Yeah, well…consider it a small payment for helping me."

They all stood in awkward silence for a few moments, until Piper dragged the boys out to take care of the minor burns on their necks; Junko followed; Stork headed for the bridge.

Dark Ace looked up into the far corner of the loft. Two yellow orbs peered back at him. He grinned.

_we may be laying mr. zappy to rest, but it's not over just yet._

It was supposed to be Stork, but it turned out better with Radarr.

And I haven't used the fuzzball enough.


	72. Chapter 72

_Krabby, Snubull, Venonat... Mankey, Chansey and Zubat... Slowking, Ditto, Butterfree... Lugia and Caterpie... Oddish, Poliwag, Goldeen... Elekid and Nidoqueen... Victreebel and Magneton - Everybody Polkamon!_

**Paper Conversation**

**Part One**

Dark Ace sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on his model. Adding the final detail, he dropped the brush into the cup of water and blew on the still wet paint of the Storm Hawks emblem.

It was finally finished; a miniature replica of the _Condor_—the way _he_ remembered it.

He gave a cock-eyed grin at his work and set it down. He would test the motor in the morning before he left; but right now, he had something else he needed to do.

He grabbed a bag off his bed and headed for the hangar.

* * *

Aerrow was kneeling beside his bike, tightening bolts and whatnot, when something hit him on the side of the head.

He looked down at his right to see a paper plane with writing on it sitting next to him.

_**Hi**__,_ it read.

Aerrow looked back to see Dark Ace sitting against the wall by the hatch.

"Hi," he replied, turning back to his bike.

He felt another paper-plane hit him in the head.

_**Whatcha doin'?**_

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Aerrow said, sounding almost hostile.

Another paper-plane came flying at him, this time landing on his head. He grabbed it and read it.

_**My, aren't we touchy.**_

Aerrow grumbled, throwing the plane to the side. Another plane landed on his head.

_**Still mad over the collars?**_

"No," the Sky Knight said flatly. "I just wanna know who was zapping us in Piper's lab."

This time the plane flew over his head and bounced off his bike.

_**Who DIDN'T you see there?**_

Aerrow thought for a moment. He rolled his eyes. "Ray-darr…!"

_the paper-planes return. i guess dark ace had an excess amount._

Dark Ace has raised the bar on being annoying. I should have him do this to Cyclonis. What do you think?


	73. Chapter 73

_For Sonic Writer - you'l know why._

**Paper Conversation**

**Part Two**

A few minutes past before another paper-plane hit Aerrow in the head. There was no writing on it this time. Just a drawing of a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

Aerrow grimaced and looked back at the Talon commander. Dark Ace grinned. The Sky Knight rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

A paper-plane flew over his head and bounced off his bike.

_**You like her.**_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A plane landed on his head. Aerrow growled, grabbing it.

_**Liar. You know exactly**_

Another plane landed on his head.

_**what I'm talking about.**_

"I don't like her. Not like that."

_**Yes you do.**_

Aerrow growled and turned to face Dark Ace. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

A paper-plane smacked him in the face.

_**Don't change the subject.**_

The Sky Knight rolled his eyes again. He was hit in the face by another plane before he could turn back around.

_**Okay, I was wrong.**_

Another plane hit him. The writing was in large letters.

_**YOU LOOOOVE HER!**_

Aerrow yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! You're as bad as Finn!"

Dark Ace started laughing as he threw another paper-plane at Aerrow.

_**Aerrow and Piper sittin' in a tree**_

He crumpled up the plane as another landed on his head.

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

"GAH!" Aerrow stood up and turned to Dark Ace, glaring, his teeth and fists clenched. He stomped over to the man. "I hate you." He left the hangar, growling.

Dark Ace burst into laughter.

"This is so much more fun than fighting him. " He sighed. "Just like old times."

_if there's anyone that can, and will, drive aerrow absolutely insane, it's dark ace._

Annoyance is an art form with that man.


	74. Chapter 74

_All great things must come to an end._

**It's Probably Stupid**

The Storm Hawks were gathered on the bridge, waiting for their "guest."

Radarr sat on the table on top of Piper's map of Terra Amazonia, his ears and face drooping. Aerrow was about to say something to his furry pal when their attention was drawn to what sounded like a distant skimmer.

The bridge door opened and a miniature version of the _Condor _flew in with Dark Ace following, controller in hand.

The mini-_Condor _landed on the table next to Radarr.

"Perfect," Dark Ace said.

Stork made a beeline for the model, checking its every detail. He looked into the window, noting the intricate detail of the bridge. The hangar bay door opened with the quick push of a button (on the controller), revealing even more intricate detail, including five tiny skimmers. Stork examined the outside detail. It was perfect.

He laid his head on the model, caressing it with his right hand. "You're so beautiful," he cooed.

"This is creepy," Finn said.

Dark Ace shrugged. "My pilot would've done the same thing."

"Huh…. So that's why you wanted all that stuff," Piper said.

"May I keep her?" Stork asked.

"Sure," Dark Ace replied. "Well, better get going." He turned and walked off the bridge.

The Storm Hawks followed. Except for Stork, who was still loving on the _Condor _model.

As he sat down on his Switchblade, which Junko had fixed up, Radarr climbed onto him and hugged his head.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too," he said to the animal.

Radarr hopped down and scurried back to Aerrow's side. Dark Ace started his ride. He glanced back at the Storm Hawks and waved saying,

"Later."

And quickly took to the air.

The Storm Hawks stood in silence and stared out into the open. After a few moments Junko said, "So…now what?"

* * *

As he rose above the cloud-line, a Cyclonian destroyer came into view. He grinned, looking back at the clouds.

Ravess was waiting to greet him as he pulled into the hangar. She stared at him. He grinned at her.

"I don't want to know," she said, walking away. "It's probably stupid."

_but it's so entertaining _

They're all going to kill me. But it's worth the sacrifice.


	75. Chapter 75

_There's something seriously wrong with me._

**Never Gets Old**

Cyclonis was in her throne room working on her latest project when—

_Pfffpt_

She stopped and looked around. She saw no one and went back to work

_Pfffpt_

She cringed, appalled at the sound she was hearing. Yet she smelled nothing. So she went back to work.

_Pfffpt_

She growled, clenching her fists.

"Who's doing that?!" she yelled.

The only answer she received was

_Pfffpt_

She screamed.

_Pfffpt_

"Who is doing that?! Show yourself!"

There was silence. After a few moments a Whoopee Cushion came flying out of nowhere and landed at her feet.

Then came the laughter. She knew that laughter.

"DARK ACE! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!"

The commander sighed. "Never gets old."

_thought of this while watching "yin yang yo"—at one am._

**ALL HAIL THE WHOOPEE CUSHION!!**


	76. Chapter 76

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..._

**Clipped**

He sat on the floor of his quarters, humming to himself and stringing the multi-colored paperclips together.

He had found a number of boxes full of the office supply in a store room, just sitting there, being useless.

So he decided to do something about it. He hooked them all together into one insanely long chain. He had the patience—and _lots and lots _of time on his hands.

When he was finished he wound the massive chain round his neck like a hundred necklaces and quietly made his way down the corridor.

He grinned maniacally. "He's gonna kill me for this."

When he was finished he unhooked the unused chain and headed for _their_ sleeping area.

He had one more thing he needed to do.

* * *

That morning, when he went to check on the prisoners, Mr. Moss walked onto something that only one person would ever even think of doing.

"Gaaahhh!"

Strung all the way down the corridor, going back and forth from door to door, was an incredibly long chain of paperclips. He was ready to scream for the animal-handler when he heard whimpering.

He opened the door to the trackbeasts' pen. His jaw hit the floor. The animals were bound with a chain of paperclips.

"HAAAY-MIIISH…!"

Hamish sat high-up in a tree near the prison, cackling.

_those have got to be some seriously strong paperclips_

I can so picture him doing this**. **

For some weird reason, stringing all the paperclips together and sticking them back into the box really annoys people.


	77. Chapter 77

_"Get the facts first. You can distort them later."_ - Mark Twain

**Totally Worth It**

The sound of a cordless razor filled the cool night air.

He grinned as he shaved the hair off each one of them; each receiving either a whole-new hair-style or shaved bald.

Not one of them moved as he worked. The pharmacist wasn't kidding when she said they were strong sleeping pills.

He stared at the one on the right. An evil smile crept across his face. He swapped the wide blade on the razor for a narrow one.

He was going to be killed for this.

He had one more thing to do. He grabbed the tube of hair dye and the tubes of make-up (the kind you use for Halloween) and slipped into _his_ room.

After he finished he stepped back to admire his work. He grinned and tiptoed out of the room.

He was _definitely_ going to be killed for this.

_(that morning)_

"Now where is that boy?" Mr. Moss said as he neared the trackbeasts' pen. When he opened the door his jaw hit the floor.

"Not again!"

One trackbeast was completely shaved; another had only a narrow strip of fur running from the top of his head, down along his back, to the tip of his tail; and the third was completely shaved—save for one large patch of fur on her left side.

And shaved into that patch were the words:

WITH LOVE, HAMISH

He was ready to yell obscenities when he noticed his trackbeasts looking at him curiously. He looked down into the bucket of water.

"GAH! HAAAYYY-MIIISH! BOY! YOU GONNA DIE!"

Hamish rolled on the floor of his quarters, laughing hysterically. He took in a deep breath.

"Totally worth it."

_maybe now ole mossy will stop picking on him_

Apparently Mr. Moss didn't look into the mirror before he went to work. That'll teach him.


	78. Chapter 78

_Gitarzan, he's a jungle man... He's all you can stand... Give him a hand... Gitarzan_

**Unwise**

Snipe walked down the corridor to his quarters. As he neared his sister's room he began hearing growling and yelling.

_And laughing._

The laughter was definitely Ravess'. And the growling and yelling belonged to..._Dark Ace?_

"What the heck is going on in there?" he said to himself.

Thinking about it, he wasn't sure if he really _wanted _to know.

"I can't believe this!" he heard Dark Ace yell.

He then heard Ravess begin to laugh hysterically.

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

The door opened and Dark Ace stomped out of Ravess' quarters, dressed only in his purple boxers and carrying the rest of his clothes in a wad under his arm.

Ravess, fully clothed, stood in the doorway, grinning maniacally.

"I told you it wasn't wise to play Strip Poker with me," she called out after him.

"SHUT UP!"

Snipe stared at his sister. "Did he lose his shorts, too?"

Ravess just smiled.

_i wonder if dark ace learned his lesson_

It would be seriously funny if they ever did play Strip Poker. And Dark Ace would probably lose.


	79. Chapter 79

_pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop_

**E-Mailing Bubblewrap**

Cyclonis sat down at her computer, checking her e-mail. She groaned. There was nothing interesting to look at. Well, except for the daily _Garfield_ comic strip.

"Garfield. Heh-heh. That's funny." She sighed. "Junk. Junk. Junk. Juh—Hey, what's this? _E-mailing bubblewrap_." She raised an eyebrow.

There was no sender listed, but she opened it anyway.

There was a link and the words _This is fun_. She stared at it for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to open it. She shrugged and clicked on it.

An internet window opened up. On the page she saw, what looked like, a piece of _bubblewrap?_

She clicked on a bubble.

_POP!_

She clicked on another bubble.

_POP!_

She clicked on a few more.

_POP! POP! POP!_

She stopped and looked around, making sure no one was around. She clicked on some more bubbles.

_POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! _

At the bottom of the page were two buttons. One said "new sheet;" the other said "manic mode."

She clicked on "new sheet" and new bubblewrap appeared. She then clicked on "manic mode." She scrolled over the bubblewrap.

_pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop_

She grinned maniacally.

_pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop_

Dark Ace walked in as she began cackling and running the mouse around wildly. He promptly turned around and walked out.

"I don't want to know."

_ALL HAIL BUBBLEWRAP! BROTHER OF WHOOPEE CUSHION!_

I actually got this e-mail. The address to the site is in my profile but you'll have to type it in yourself. The link button isn't working for some reason.


	80. Chapter 80

_The world is one giant high school._

**Masterpiece**

**Part One**

She peered out into the corridor, making sure that no one was coming. She turned back to him.

"It's still clear."

"Good," he said, putting the finishing touches on his "mural."

She stared at him. "I can't believe you're actually doing this."

"Yeah, well…I can only take so much grief."

"You hardly get any grief," she said. He smiled at the remark. "You're going to be in serious trouble for this."

"We, my dear Ravess, we." He pointed the brush at her. "_You are_ a part of this."

"You did most of the work yourself," she pointed out.

"Even so, you'll be getting into serious trouble, too." Dark Ace gave her a cheeky grin. "But I'll make sure she doesn't cause too much damage." He moved towards her until their noses were touching. "You _know_ I just can't have that."

She gave him a sly grin. "You know, it would be a lot sneakier if you didn't insist on signing it."

"It's a masterpiece. It needs to be known the world over," he said, still touching noses with her. "But then again…." He looked her up and down, and then settled on her eyes again. "Some masterpieces should be left solely to the artist. Or in my case…."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, keeping him from finishing his sentence.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before she decides to call it a night," she said as they walked out. He stared at her, grinning. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

_betcha can't guess what __**he's**__ grinning for_

Some bizarre Dark Ace/Ravess fluff. Somebody needs to hose that boy down.

What in Atmos was he painting? And where was he painting?


	81. Chapter 81

_Jeremiah Peabody's "Poly-unsaturated, quick-dissolving, fast-acting, pleasant-tasting, green and purple Pills"_

**Masterpiece**

**Part Two**

Cyclonis yawned, opening the door to her quarters. Her eyes were blurry from working so late. An odd smell wafted into her nostrils.

"Wet paint?"

Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. She stared at it, slack-jawed and bug-eyed.

Covering nearly the entire wall was the insignia of the Storm Hawks and the words "STORM HAWKS RULE, CYCLONIS DROOLS" on either side of it.

She turned bright-red with anger.

Then she saw the signature.

_With Love, Dark Ace_

She screamed.

"DARK ACE!"

Her voice echoed through the corridors to his quarters—and everywhere else—which were currently occupied by him and Ravess.

He recoiled slightly, grinning. She shook her head.

"We should get out of here," he said, his grin turning into a massive, mischievous smile.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see," he said, dragging her out of his quarters.

_now what's he up to?_

Seriously, what the frack do they do on their off-days?


	82. Chapter 82

_Blind mice come in three's._

**When The Cat's Away**

**Part One**

The _Condor_ was empty. It sat silently in an outcropping, camouflaged by its surroundings, like the big hunk of junk that it was.

(That's what Finn had called it much to Stork's chagrin. However, Stork quickly realized that what Finn had said was true. And though true it may be, it was _his_ hunk of junk. His _precious_ hunk of junk. Anyway, back to the story.)

They almost didn't get Stork off the _Condor_. But after repeated threats from Aerrow to put Finn in charge, he changed his mind.

But none of that matters.

While the Storm Hawks were away, a few Talons came out to play. (Yeah, I know. That was lame. But I don't care.)

"Ya know," Snipe said as the three commanders walked onto the _Condor_, "you'd think with them knowing that you were an original Storm Hawk, they'd install better traps."

Ravess and Dark Ace stopped and stared at him.

He blinked. "What?"

"I must remember to write this moment down when we get back to Cyclonia," Ravess said.

"I'm sure there's some paper and pens lying around here," Dark Ace replied.

"Oh, look, the kitchen," Snipe said excitedly as if it had suddenly appeared there and dashed in.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "Between him and Junko, it's a wonder Atmos hasn't run out of food yet."

The two remaining commanders stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Snipe! I need that other bag!" Dark Ace shouted as he dropped the bag he had been carrying.

A large bag came flying out of the kitchen and hit the wall.

"There!" Snipe yelled.

"Don't eat all the food!" Dark Ace yelled back. "Not that I care."

"Why are we doing this again?" Ravess asked.

"I'm bored," he replied. "And annoying Aerrow is fun." He grinned. "And maybe I can make Stork think the Condor's haunted."

Ravess stared at him. "There's something wrong with you."

_i agree with ravess _

I think Dark Ace enjoys annoying teenagers in general. I know I enjoy annoying them.


	83. Chapter 83

_This chapter brought to you by..._**Tinhatco.**..._the leader in Mindworm helmets for over twenty years._

**When The Cat's Away**

**Part Two**

Something felt very strange to Stork as the Storm Hawks returned to the _Condor_.

It wasn't a mess…no, it was perfectly clean. _Still, something just wasn't…_

"Look at that!" Stork shrieked, pointing at the map on the table.

"What about it?" Finn said, uninterested.

"It was moved three centimeters to the left."

Everyone stared at him.

"Uh-huh." Aerrow blinked. "Let's get this stuff put away."

"And that!" Stork shrieked again. "The chair is turned towards the door!"

"So…" Finn drawled.

"It was turned towards the helm when we left!" His eyes darted around the bridge. "Who knows what else is out of place on this ship."

Aerrow decided to humor him. "Look, we'll all go check out the rest of the Condor together."

"Where's Junko?" Piper queried, noticing the Wallop was not on the bridge.

"Oh, no," Stork gulped. "They got him…."

"Nobody got Junko, Stork," Aerrow said. "He's probably in the kitchen."

"Come on, Stork," Piper said. "We'll all go find Junko and show you that everything's fine."

Stork narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it, Piper? Is it?"

The navigator rolled her eyes. She was about to speak when a horrifying scream echoed through the _Condor_.

"JUNKO!"

"I told you…" Stork muttered as they dashed off the bridge.

_uh-oh…what happened to junko?_

Never be normal!

That's my motto.


	84. Chapter 84

_There's something wrong with me. **MINDWORMS ARE REAL!**_

**When The Cat's Away**

**Part Three**

They ran down the corridor and stopped at the kitchen. Junko was standing next to the small table, shaking.

Junko? What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Somebody ate all our food," he replied teary-eyed. "AND THEY DIDN'T BOTHER TO WASH THE DISHES WHEN THEY WERE DONE!" He started to bite his fingernails. "There's ghosts on the Condor."

"And you didn't believe me," Stork sneered. But not in an evil, menacing kind of way. It was more like that weird Stork kind of way where everyone just looks at him like "…".

Which was exactly how Aerrow was looking at him. Radarr and Finn were freaking out with Junko due to the "no food" thing (which was stupid because they had just returned from shopping, but apparently they were so caught up in the moment they had forgotten).

"I always knew this thing was haunted," Stork said, his eyes rolling around in his head.

Aerrow made a quick mental note of how creepy that was and then said, "First of all, ghosts don't exist." He then made another note of how _that_ was a paradox.

"Don't they, Aerrow, don't they?" Stork's eyes bobbled up and down like one of those bobble-head things.

Aerrow made another quick mental note that that was even creepier than the eye-rolling. Then he said, "And even if they did, they couldn't eat." This is still a paradox, he noted.

Stork's eyes continued to bobble. 'Really, Aerrow? Really?"

"Now let's be rational here," Piper said, even though she knew she was the only person there even remotely capable of being rational.

"It would go right through them," the Sky Knight continued, ignoring her…and the paradox. He made _yet another_ mental note: Figure out the whole "ghosts existing" paradox.

"Then where'd all the food go?" Finn cried.

"I don't know," Aerrow replied, shrugging. "Maybe you guys were sleep-eating last night. We did go out for breakfast this morning, so no one's been in the kitchen since last night."

"Well, that was almost rational," Piper said to herself. (The fact that that was almost rational is exactly why she used the qualifier "almost.") Then she said to Aerrow, "Way to be rational Aerrow."

"What?"

(Oh, my dear Piper. You know rationality does not exist on the _Condor_ apart from you.)

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that caused them (aside from Aerrow and Piper) to freak out more.

"It's a ghost!" Stork shrieked.

_i believe rationality checked itself at the door_

I have no idea where this is all coming from. It's gotta be the mindworms.


	85. Chapter 85

_I'm craaazy, craaazy. I lived in a white room, I loved that white room,I died in that white room, I was buried in that white room and a little flower grew and tickled my nose and drove me craaazy, craaazy..._

**When The Cat's Away**

**Part Four**

"Come on," Aerrow said. "Let's go check it out."

"Are you on crack, man?" Stork said in a high-pitched girlie-voice, grabbing the boy's shirt.

Aerrow and Piper rolled their eyes and walked out. The others nervously followed.

Every room they checked was fine; Stork's room; Piper's room; Finn's; Junko's; Starling's; the extra rooms. (It's amazing how many rooms the _Condor _has. It's dang-near impossible to have that many rooms on that ship. But anyway, back to the story.) They finally came to Aerrow's room.

"Don't open it," Stork squeaked nervously.

But Aerrow opened it anyway.

He stared into his room, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. Stork fainted (from the anxiety, not the state of Aerrow's room). The others started laughing.

Aerrow screamed. But not in a high-pitched girlie way. It was a manly scream.

His room had been completely redecorated—with Cyclonian décor.

His new bedspread was maroon with the Talon insignia on it; his sheets were also maroon with little Talon emblems all over them; as were his pillow cases.

Everything had been repainted in Talon colors. There was a wall-hanging with the Talon insignia on it by the window.

Aerrow walked into his room. The Talon insignia had been painted in the top of his desk. And sitting on that was a note.

_Aerrow,_

_Thanks for helping me out when I was injured._

_With Love,_

_Dark Ace_

Aerrow screamed his manly scream again.

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST TRY AND KILL ME LIKE HE USED TO?!"

Finn stopped laughing. "I wonder where that crash came from. Hmm… Oh, well." And he went back to laughing at Aerrow.

In the kitchen, a skoat sat under the table, chewing on some lettuce.

_i have no idea what caused the crash or where it occurred. maybe it was the skoat or a careless ghost that doesn't exist or maybe even a family of arboreal tree weasels._

"When the Cat's Away" has to be the most bizarre drabble series I have ever written. _Ever_.


	86. Chapter 86

Chubba swugg iddle beedo kappi lumble spuzz! And I mean it.

**Sculpture**

"Nah. I don't feel like it tuhday," Billy-Rex said.

Suzi-Lu blew a bubble. As soon as it popped she said, "Ya feelin' okay, there?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm good," he replied. "I jus' don't feel like doin' it tuhday."

"Okay then." Suzi-Lu walked out, quite baffled.

Two of the boys saw her.

"Uh, where's Billy-Rex, eh?" one said.

"He says he don't feel like doin' it tuhday," she replied.

"Well, that's weird, eh," the blond one said. "He's always up fer it."

One of the girls overheard the conversation and walked over.

"What's up with Billy-Rex?"

Suzi-Lu shrugged. "Don't know. He said he wasn't up fer runnin' the course tuhday."

"Is he feelin' okay?" the girl, whom we shall refer to as Kori-Lynn, asked.

"He seemed okay," the Sky Knight replied.

"He must be up ta somethin'," Kori-Lynn said. "We should—"

She was interrupted by one of the boys, whom we shall call Eddy-Ray.

"Where'd all the icers go, eh?"

The girls looked at each other and then ran for Billy-Rex's front door.

"Billy-Rex?!" they both called.

There was no answer, but the door opened. They stepped inside. He wasn't there.

Suzi-Lu raised an eyebrow. "Where'd he go?"

There was a sudden burst of laughter. They knew that laughter. It was coming from outside in the back.

They walked outside and around to the back. There were ice sculptures scattered all over the place and Billy-Rex standing proudly with an ice crystal-in-staff in his hand.

The other boys were rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically. "That's great, eh!"

Wondering what was so funny, the girls peered behind Billy-Rex. They groaned. Behind him was an ice sculpture of a dog…doing its business…at a fire hydrant.

Kori-Lynn rolled her eyes. "So, this is what ya dropped racin' tuhday fer, eh?"

_i have nothing to say here_

My feeble attempt at an Absolute Zeros drabble.


	87. Chapter 87

_And now, a word from our sponsor... **ONOMATOPOEIA**_

**Theme Song**

Music blared through the _Condor_. Its source: Finn's room.

Yet none of them were in any hurry to tell him to shut it off. _Not even Stork_. As a matter of fact they were quite enjoying it. _Even Stork_.

However, they had no idea _who_ it was. But it didn't matter; They all liked it.

When the music stopped, Finn came bursting onto the bridge.

"Dudes!" he shouted excitedly. "I've got the perfect theme song for us!"

Everyone stared at him.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Theme song?"

"Who was that you were playing?" Piper asked. "I actually liked it."

"That's where our theme song comes in," the blond replied, grinning.

He dragged them all back to his room (which was quite a feat) and set the cd player to play their new "theme song."

"Okay, it's a good song," Aerrow said. "But who is it?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not," Aerrow said, grimacing.

"Everyone knows who they are. _Hawk Nelson!_ I just got their new album."

He picked up the case to show his squad mates.

"Wow!" Junko exclaimed wide-eyed. "That's Hawk Nelson's new album?!"

"Yep!"

The two stood in the middle of the room, grinning at each other. (The others just stood to the side and watched.)

"Wait…." Junko's ears drooped. "Who's Hawk Nelson?"

Finn rolled his eyes again.

"Duh…Hawk Nelson is my friend."

_dumb story, lame gag, shameless plug of Hawk Nelson's new album. _

_it's so me_

By the by, the "theme song" Finn picked is _Something On My Mind_ from Hawk Nelson's previous album _Smile, It's The End Of The World._

Hawk Nelson is going to be at Freedomfest on Sunday! YAY!


	88. Chapter 88

_I've been wanting to do this for a long time. It involves the original StormHawks._

**Alligatorhead**

They would be staying at a friend's house while the _Condor_ was undergoing repairs (for the umpteenth time) and the four boys had to share a room consisting of two sets of bunk-beds.

Rowan and Ace decided to share one and the Sky Knight insisted on being on the top bunk—a move that he would soon regret making.

With nothing to do that day, they had decided to spend it at the zoo. Ace had insisted on buying some ridiculous toy that consisted of a pole with an alligator head on one end and a handle and trigger on the other. The jaw and trigger were connected through the pole via a string, causing the mouth to open and close when the trigger was pulled.

Ace had found the toy to be absolutely fascinating and purchased two, one of a regular size and a larger one.

That night, the redhead was lying on the top bunk, staring at the opposite wall when a small alligator head appeared in front of him.

"Stroooke meee…" it said in a high-pitched voice.

Rowan ignored it. Ace was being his weird self again.

"Stroooke meee…" it said again.

"Cut it out, Ace," the Sky Knight muttered as the other two snickered.

"Stroooke meee…."

"Ace!"

"Stroke me! Stroke me!"

"Knock it off…" Rowan said, trying not to reveal his own amusement.

The two on the opposite bunk, on the other hand, were more than happy to let their amusement show.

"Stroooke meee…. Stroke me!" it said once again before disappearing.

Rowan sighed, believing it was over. He started to close his eyes when the larger alligator head appeared in front of him.

"Stroooke meee…" it said in a deep voice, causing the other two boys to burst into laughter.

"Ace!" Rowan laughed.

Ace held the other alligator head in front of his Sky Knight, making it say, "I win."

_i can so picture this happening_

I have one of those toys, except mine's a snake.


	89. Chapter 89

_Have no fear, said the Cat. It is fun to have fun, but you have to know how!_

**Seriously**

The Storm Hawks were low on supplies and the _Condor_ was in need of repairs—_again! _So they headed to a nearby depot to get said supplies and a bite to eat.

"How 'bout here?" their pilot said, pointing to a small café.

"Sounds good to me," Rowan, their Sky Knight, said. "How 'bout you, Ace?" There was no answer. "Ace? Ace?" Rowan groaned, slapping his forehead. "Now where'd he go?"

A sword-smith was cleaning his forge when a raven-haired youth appeared at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

The youth approached him, grinning maniacally. "I'm _craaazy, craaazy…_. I lived in a white room. I loved that white room. I died in that white room. I was buried in that white room. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove me _craaazy, craaazy_..."

When he was finished, the youth ran off, leaving the sword-smith dumbfounded.

A young couple was enjoying their meal when a youth with blazing-red eyes peered over the hedge next to them.

"Uh, hello…" the young man said.

The youth grinned maniacally. "I'm _craaazy, craaazy_…. I lived in a white room. I loved that white room. I died in that white room. I was buried in that white. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove me _craaazy, craaazy_…."

After his little speech the youth ran off.

The young man looked at the young woman. "Isn't he with the Storm Hawks?"

"Where could he be?" Rowan grumbled as they searched the depot. "This place is not that big!"

"He's probably annoying someone," Luke, their mechanic, said.

Just then they heard….

"I died in that white room. I was buried in that white room. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove—"

"ACE!"

Ace cringed, turning around. "Hey, Rowan," he said, smiling gleefully.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Nuuuh-thiiing…" he replied, scraping his foot back and forth on the ground.

Rowan grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him away from the poor woman he was creeping out.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am," Luke said. "He's, uh, well, he's, uh…. Well, there really aren't any words to describe him."

"I can't take you anywhere," Rowan growled, dragging Ace down the street.

"What'd I do?" Ace asked innocently.

The Sky Knight stopped and stared at his best friend. "There's something _seriously_ wrong with you."

_acey-boy's at it again. i feel bad for the people that have to deal with him_

I have no idea what to put here.


	90. Chapter 90

_Homework, oh homework, I hate you, you stink. I wish I could wash you away in the sink. If only a bomb would explode you to bits. Homework, oh homework, you're giving me fits._

**Restaurant Football**

They were at a restaurant, sitting around a table. Ace and Phelan sat on one side while Rowan and Fiona sat on the other. Luke sat at the end between Rowan and Ace.

While waiting for their food, Rowan took the extra straw lying on the table and made it into a football.

He flicked the straw football at Ace.

Ace looked down, grinned and flicked it back.

Fiona looked over at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Straw football," they replied.

The lone female rolled her eyes while the other two males sat there looking amused. Rowan made a goalpost with his fingers; Ace flicked the straw football at him.

They went back and forth like that until they were merely flicking the straw football at each other.

Ace flicked it into Rowan's shoulder. The Sky Knight returned the shaped straw, but put too much force behind it. The straw went sailing over Ace's shoulder and past the woman sitting behind him, landing on the floor.

The two broke into snickers and apologized. The woman, and the man sitting across from her, just smiled at them.

Fiona shook her head. "I can dress them up, but I can't take them anywhere."

_fun things to do at restaurants_

Me and my dad did this at _Applebee's _once. Ace is me, Rowan's my dad and Fiona's my mom. This is all really happened.

Only ten more stories to go.


	91. Chapter 91

_And how much longer will the men build him new ones...? AS LONG AS THE SODA CANS ARE RED, WHITE AND BLUE ONES!_

**Good Popcorn, Eh**

"Is this really a good idea?" an eight year old Suzi-Lu said to her friend Billy-Rex.

"Of course it is," the boy said, pouring the kernels into the skillet.

"Yer pourpn' in too many kernels," Suzi-Lu observed.

"Am not," Billy-Rex returned. Suzi-Lu looked at him crossly. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Suzi-Lu held tightly to her doll. The oil in the skillet began to sizzle.

"Get down before ya get oil spit at ya," the girl said.

"I gotta put the lid on it first."

He put the lid on and then he and Suzi-Lu backed up next to the table. They listened and watched wide-eyed as the kernels began to pop.

"It's like magic," Billy-Rex said in wonderment.

Their delighted expressions suddenly dropped. The popcorn was beginning to spill onto the floor. It was piling up quickly.

"Uh-oh…."

"Hurry up and get it off the stove!" Suzi-Lu shouted.

"Okay, okay."

Billy-Rex dashed through the now knee-deep popcorn and grabbed the skillet, setting it down on the cool counter. The kernels continued to pop for a few more minutes before finally stopping.

By then, the two young Blizzarians were covered in popcorn. Suzi-Lu glared at Billy-Rex.

"What?" he said. "I did _not_ put too much in."

"Ya know, you should be a magician."

"Really?"

"Then ya could pull yerself out of a hat."

Billy-Rex raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She just insulted ya, eh."

The two children looked at the door. Billy-Rex's older brother was standing in the doorway, munching on the popcorn.

"Good popcorn, eh."

_mmmmm…popcorn_

I think calling a Blizzarian a rabbit would be a little insulting. Kinda like humans being referred to as apes. Though I'm not sure who that's insulting, humans or apes.

This entire story was written for that final line by Suzi-Lu.

Pathetic, isn't it?


	92. Chapter 92

THIS IS JUST SOME PRINTING

**Disease**

She ran up to two Talons walking down the corridor, grinning maniacally and said,

"I'm craaazy, craaazy…. I live in a white room. I love that white room. I died in that white room. I was buried in that white. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove me craaazy, craaazy…."

They stared at her.

"Okaaay…" one of them said.

And then she ran off down the corridor

_(an hour or so later)_

"Why does she want to see all three of us?" Snipe queried as the three commanders entered the throne room.

Dark Ace shrugged.

They stopped a few feet from the base step and bowed.

"What do you wish of us, Master?" Dark Ace said.

Cyclonis jumped off her throne and hopped down the steps. The commanders each raised an eyebrow. She stared at them, grinning maniacally.

"I'm craaazy, craaazy…. I live in a white room. I love that white room. I died in that white room. I was buried in that white room. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove me craaazy, craaazy…."

And then she threw her hands in the air and ran out of the throne room (kinda like Daffy Duck).

The two siblings stared at Dark Ace.

"What?"

"She got that from you, you know that," Ravess said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

_(meanwhile, on the Condor)_

They were on the bridge, doing what they do, when Finn came bursting in.

He stared at his squad mates, grinning and making his eyes roll around in his head.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Piper asked.

"I'm craaazy, craaazy…. I live in a white room. I love that white room. I died in that white room. I was buried in that white room. A little flower grew. It tickled my nose and drove me craaazy, craaazy…."

He began laughing through his teeth.

"I remember somebody else saying that," Aerrow said thoughtfully. "Can't remember who, though."

Stork poked Finn in the head.

"Just as I thought. He has a disease. Possibly Azarian Brainworms."

_it's a disease_

I had to do another one.

I, too, have brainworms.

Stork said so.


	93. Chapter 93

_There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-oh! B-I-N-G-O-B-I-N-G-O-B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-oh!_

**Closet Mishap**

Ravess and Dark Ace walked down the corridor towards the hangar. Passing the cafeteria, they heard what sounded like…_whimpering_.

They stopped and looked at each other, debating over whether or not to see from whom the whimpering was coming. The two commanders sighed and walked in.

There was no one inside, so they waited and listened, trying to figure out from where the whimpering was coming.

"Kitchen," they said to each other.

Entering the kitchen, they walked onto a rather _amusing_ scene.

Cyclonis was lying on the floor in front of the pantry, covering her nose and whimpering. She looked rather undignified for a ruler. In fact, she looked exactly like what she was—a fourteen year old girl who had likely done something stupid to herself.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "Alright, what'd you do this time?"

Cyclonis whimpered again. "I shut my nose in the cabinet."

Dark Ace stared at her while Ravess groaned and rubbed her right temple.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ravess said.

Dark Ace smirked. "I can see the headline now. _Cyclonian Leader Cuts Off Nose In Closet Mishap_."

_i can see it. really, i can_

My pastor's wife shut her nose in the cabinet at her daughter's house. She shared that story with us Sunday night. I thought it would be funny if Cyclonis shut her nose in a door of some kind.

Truth is funnier than fiction.


	94. Chapter 94

_for Tawnyfur, who gave me the idea_

**Rotten To The Apple Core**

_(Lost episode from Dark Ace's time with the Storm Hawks)_

Aerrow searched for it all over the _Condor_ but came up empty.

"Man, where is it?" he said, searching his room one more time.

He sighed and walked to the bridge.

"Has anyone seen my other blade?" he said, walking onto the bridge. "I can't find it anywhere."

"When was the last time you had it?" Piper asked.

"They were both in my room."

"Don't look at me, Dude," Finn said.

Junko shrugged.

Stork looked at him. "You don't touch my stuff, I don't touch yours."

Receiving a revelation Aerrow said, "Hey, where's Radarr and Dark Ace?"

Just then, the bridge door opened and Dark Ace stepped in with Radarr on his shoulder. He had an apple in one hand—and Aerrow's blade in the other.

Aerrow's jaw hit the floor. "YOU'RE USING MY BLADE TO CUT UP AN APPLE?!"

"What?" Dark Ace said innocently. "I couldn't use mine."

_he would so do that_

For those of us who don't live in Canada and have YTV, we can now begin viewing new episodes of Storm Hawks on youtube. Thank you very much to those of you totally awesome Canadians who are uploading the new episodes of this totally awesome Canadian show.. I really appreciate it.

Now, for those of us who must deal with Cartoon Network, keep pestering them to air the new episodes, otherwise they'll never be back on. NerdCorps shoulds gone with Jetix.


	95. Chapter 95

_When the toast is burned and all the milk has turned and Captain Crunch is waving farewell... When the Big One finds you, may this song remind you that they don't serve Breakfast in Hell..._

**Priceless**

"Yes, yes, yes!" Finn shouted in his Sky Knight's face for the umpteenth time.

"Give it a rest already," Aerrow replied, annoyed.

"No way!" Not for a long time!"

The redhead groaned.

"Man, this is so awesome!"

"Shut up, Finn…" Stork muttered from the helm.

"I can't believe this actually happened," the blond chattered gleefully.

"And I can't believe you're still going on about it," Piper mumbled to herself. "Oh, wait…Yes, I can."

"Okay, Finn," Junko said. "I think you should stop now."

Finn twitched with delight.

Piper groaned. "Really, Finn. It's getting old."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Come on, Finn," Aerrow drawled. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because, my carrot-topped compadre," Finn said, sitting down next to his Sky Knight, "it is a big deal. For the first time, _ever_, my ride does _not_ get sliced in half—YOURS DOES!" Finn stood up. "Ha! Ha! Yes!"

Radarr grimaced.

"Oh, by the way," Finn continued, grinning, handing him an envelope, "this came for you a few hours ago."

Aerrow opened the envelope; it was a letter. He read it aloud.

"Aerrow, loved the look on your face when one of my boys sliced your ride in half. That look was priceless. Your expression topped Blondie's. Hope we can do this again sometime. With love, Dark Ace." Aerrow stared at the letter, groaning. _WHUMP!_ His face fell onto the table.

_That's gotta hurt, _Radarr thought.

"Dude, Dark Ace really enjoys annoying you," Finn said, grinning.

Stork smirked. That look _was_ priceless.

_sweet revenge for finn and he didn't have to do a thing_

This one's for Farrel, who gave me the idea.

It's about time one of the others to get their ride sliced in half. And having it happen to Aerrow in front of Dark Ace gives the man yet another opportunity to annoy the poor boy. (I'm so mean.)

Only five more to go!


	96. Chapter 96

_Grins maniacally._

**The Hot List**

Dark Ace walked into the cafeteria by himself. Ravess had said she was busy and he was too hungry to wait for anyone else.

As he walked towards the counter, he noticed a group of female Talons sitting at a table at the far end of the room, away from where the few male Talons were currently eating.

He shook his head and took his food to an unoccupied table between the scattered men and the group of women. He could hear what the girls were saying and was beginning to regret sitting within earshot.

"Derek is so hot," one said.

_Here we go,_ Dark Ace thought. _It's the wily X-chromosomes in action._

"Your turn, Ione. Who do you like?"

_Oh, brother._

"You know you like Levi."

"Oh, shut up."

"Now Heron is hot."

_What are they? Teenagers? Just what I need._

"Okay, Ravess. It's your turn."

_Ravess? _Dark Ace's ears perked, but his eyes remained on his food.

"I am not telling you anything," Ravess said sternly.

"You don't have to," one of the others said. "We know who you like. Or should I say…_love._"

"Oh, really?"

"You admit it or we'll tell everyone we come into contact with. Including_ him._"

"You wouldn't dare…."

The other girls grinned. She was trapped.

"Fine," she said, defeated and then mumbled a name.

"What was that? We couldn't quite hear you."

"Dark Ace."

_Oh, crap, _he thought with a cough.

The girls giggled, then one said, "We know you two are in a relationship."

Dark Ace took a drink just as the woman spoke. He gagged, choking on his soda. He coughed up the liquid onto the table.

"Time to go," he said, taking his tray over to the trash.

Noticing Dark Ace, leaving, the archer turned bright red. "You knew he was in here, didn't you?"

The girls all smiled. Then the one named Ione said, "So it's true then. You two _are_ together."

Ravess said nothing. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

_hmmm... i wonder where she's going_

What?! I couldn't resist. You know how I am about those two.

It's a giant mushroom. Maybe it's friendly!


	97. Chapter 97

_"If people were meant to pop out of bed we'd all sleep in toasters" - Garfield_

**At Least You Get To Leave**

They stared in zombie-like fashion. Why was this happening to them? What did they do to deserve this?

"How much longer can this possibly go on?" Stork said and then promptly fainted, falling out of his chair.

"This is wrong," Snipe whined. "This shouldn't be allowed."

"Someone kill me," Ravess said, her eye twitching.

Aerrow touched the sides of his head. "I think my ears are bleeding."

Dark Ace banged his head repeatedly on the table. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Can I go back to jail?" Carver, who had been released from prison days earlier, said.

Starling's eye twitched. "Is this even legal?"

Cyclonis stared on blankly. WHUMP! And then her face fell into the table.

Billy-Rex was in his own world. "Look, eh. I can balance this li'l smokie on my nose."

Repton had a blank look on his face and was doing that tongue-thing that lizards do; Leugey was drawing; Hoerk and Spitz were dead. Well, they looked dead, anyway.

Finn, Hamish and Junko were asleep. Or possibly dead. It was hard to tell.

"And after we helped the Sky Knight of Terra Cairn rebuild the villages," Harrier continued into the fifth hour, "they honored us with…."

Suzi-Lu leaned into Piper. "Eh, uh, does he have an off switch?"

"He's like the Energizer Bunny," Piper said.

The Rex Guardian sitting next to her leaned in and said, "At least you get to leave."

_that's gotta be serious torture_

Harrier could defeat Cyclonia all by himself simply by boring everyone to death. Ha! I'm so mean.

Only three more to go.


	98. Chapter 98

_Oh, Larry Boy! We need you now! To show the way to save the day to save the town! And from the cave, the tires squeal... And to the rescue comes the cucumber of steel...!_

_It's another adventure with the original Storm Hawks._

**Issues**

(subtitled **Disturbia**)

Rowan sat out on the _Condor's_ sun deck, enjoying the cool afternoon. Things were just a little too nuts inside the _Condor_, so since it was a nice day he decided to do some reading outside.

He had been outside for about an hour when his best friend, Ace, walked out.

"Watcha readin'?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Warriors."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

Ace sat down next to him. "What's it about?"

"Wild cats," Rowan answered.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few moments before Ace spoke again. "I had a really weird dream last night."

"Did ya now," the Sky Knight said, keeping his eyes on the book.

"It was about VeggieTales."

"You didn't dream you were Larry Boy again, did ya?"

"No, not that. I dreamed that Bob and Larry were chopped up and put into a salad. But they could still talk." Rowan stared at him while he continued. "Larry asked, 'What happened?' And Bob said, 'We've been chopped up into a salad.' And then Larry said, 'Yay! We're in a salad!' And Bob said, 'Uh, Larry. That's not a good thing.' And Larry said, 'Oh.' Then a few moments later some dressing was poured onto them and Larry said, 'I wonder what kind of dressing this is. It's tasty.' And Bob said, 'I think it's Catalina.' And then I woke up."

Rowan looked at Ace with a disturbed look on his face. "You have major issues, Ace. Seriously, ya do."

_i think ace was dropped on his head when he was a baby_

This one's seriously messed up. I actually had a dream like that. I refuse to eat salad.


	99. Chapter 99

_Chapter 99 is brought to you by _**Dragonola Bars**. **Dragonola Bars **_a tasty treat for your dragon._

**Wrong Turn**

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Stork?" Aerrow queried as the Storm Hawks walked through a strange looking city.

"Yes, I'm sure," the Merb replied. "The map says to go north and this way's north."

"Why's it so dark here?" Finn observed. "It's the middle of the day."

Suddenly they heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Stork gulped, jumping into Junko's arms.

"I don't think I wanna know," Finn squeaked.

As they moved further along, they began hearing talking and laughing and a little…_roaring?_ Stork kept his eyes on the map. The others scanned their surroundings as it steadily grew brighter.

"Where are we?" Aerrow said.

"Penn Stables," a voice said. "Mid City."

They all stopped. Stork looked up from the map to see a big, hulking, lizard-like face grinning at him. He shrieked and hid behind Junko.

"Uh, hi," Aerrow said. "Who are you?"

"Artha Penn. And this is my dragon, Beau."

"Dragon?" the Sky Knight reiterated. He looked back at his squad. "Guys, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

Piper looked at the pilot. "Stork, who gave you that map?"

"He called himself _Asaph_. Said he worked for some company called _Nerd Corps_."

"Artha smiled. "You really shouldn't take things from nerds. You never know what could happen. I should know. I have to deal with Parm everyday."

"I heard that!"

_it was bound to happen sooner or later_

I was watching _Dragon Booster_ when this popped into my head.

Shameless plugs for _Dragon Booster_ and Nerd Corps.

Infecting the world with mindworms on person at a time.


	100. Chapter 100

_I'm so alone...There's no one here beside me...My troubles have all gone...There's no one to deride meee...Butcha gotta have friends...!_

**Caught**

He was absolutely livid. Once again he had been humiliated by them. But this, this would be the last time.

No more would he be made a fool of. They were going to pay dearly for this. Never would they embarrass him again.

He had the perfect plan. They would _not_ foil it. He was smarter than them. They believed they could outwit him. Oh-ho, he begged to differ.

There would be no elaborate traps this time. No help from anyone. It would be just him. He could take them out easily. He _had_ done it before. No more playing around.

He crouched down in the shadows, silent, still. He listened for any signs of movement. The only thing that could be seen of him in the shadowy darkness was his glowing eyes. He narrowed them. His ear twitched at the sound of soft footsteps.

They were getting close. A low growl emitted from the depths of his throat. He was ready, but he knew he couldn't attack too soon. His timing had to be perfect.

The footsteps were becoming louder. They were closing in. He grinned to himself. This was it. This was his moment.

Suddenly, he saw them.

_Just a little closer…. A little more….You're mine!_

He leapt out of the shadows and….

* * *

Dark Ace walked into his quarters. It had been a long day. He was tired, sore and needed a shower. That was the last time he let Ravess pick out their training exercises. He looked down at Little Ace and smiled. The fluffy, orange tabby was lying on his back in his bed. A look of satisfaction was on his face.

"Finally caught those mice, eh."

_and you thought those cockroaches were a thorn in Stork's side_

This drabble series has been brought to you by...**Nerd Corps! **Nerd Corps... Making the world a nerdier place.

Alas, this is the final one. It's so sad (sniff). It's been fun. Really, it has.

But HEY! I just might come up with another series! Ya never know.

_This is the song that runs under the credits. These are the credits, so this is where it goes. Has nothing to do with the movie so we'll say... Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...!_


End file.
